The Feeling
by MAC0321
Summary: Starts at the fight in the bathroom with Harry and Draco. Severus doesn't appear to save the day and Harry has a feeling.


This is one of my older works, I'm going to try and finish it.

A FEELING

I stood there dazed, I saw all the blood and didn't believe I just did that. Then time started up again in a rush. I ran over to Draco and checked to see if he was still breathing. His heart beat was slow but still there.

"What have you done Harry?" Maraud asked me.

"I'll fix it, what's the spell to fix everything." I said as I got up and moved to the skin. She told me. I followed her actions and fixed everything. Water rushed back into the skins, everything put its self back together. I opened the doorway to the chambers.

"We were never here." I told her. She was rolling her hands together looking at Draco with worried eyes. She nodded to me.

"I'll haunt you if you don't fix this." She told me as I grabbed Draco and slid down the drain pipe.

"I will." I called back as the grates fixed themselves. I levitated Draco along with me watching him closely. When we got to the door to the real Chambers I told it to open. I walked in with him following. It didn't smell like I thought it would. The giant snake looked the same as the day I killed it.

Torches along the walls light up. They lead us to Salazar caver head. I stopped us in front of his head in front of the pool of water and looked up at him.

"Salazar I need help." I yelled up at him in parseltongue. I jumped back when his eyes opened.

"Son of my son, what do you need?" He asked me.

"I hurt someone I didn't mean to and need to fix it." I called up at him. He looked over to Draco. "I didn't mean to. I used a spell I shouldn't have and didn't know anything about."

"Come inside my son, I will help you and teach you." He told me. I door opened up to my right. I walked in with Draco. A fire came to life and torches flamed to live. There was a huge painting above the fire place.

"Salazar?" He nodded to me and looked us over.

"Come son, place him on the couch. It will take time. You are far too young for a pure healing." He told me. I nodded and moved Draco to the couch and laid him down. I moved back and looked at Salazar.

"Take off the shirt slowly." I nodded and did what he said. He looked the area over.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be son. He'll be fine shortly. Now hold your wand over the wound. Either end. You're going to want to move your wand down the wound while you say the spell I'll teach you." I nodded to him and looked over. He pulled out his wand and showed me the spell. I tried it a few times.

"Go on son. All your doing right now is stopping the blood." I looked at Draco's chest and closed my eyes. I calmed down and did the spell. I opened my eyes when I was done and didn't see anything. I looked back at Salazar. He smiled softly at me.

"You did very well son. To the left is a bathroom. There's a bandage in the cobber you can use. Wash him and cover the wound." I nodded and rushed into the bathroom. I grabbed a large and long bandage. Then a washing tube and towels. I sat them on the coffee table and looked at Draco.

"The door next to the bathroom is my personal chambers. You'll find a change of clothes for the both of you. Resize them." I nodded and rushed in there. I grabbed a pair of slick sleeping clothes for Draco and a set of clothes for myself.

"I haven't learned to resize clothes yet." He nodded.

"Put them on son and use Sedeo Aptare. It's a spell for all clothes. They will resize to fit you." I nodded put the clothes on. I said the spell and waved my wand over me. They resized at once and fight me perfectly. "Now to the other clothes, you're going to use the same spell, just at the child's name to the end and tap them." He explained.

"Sedeo Aptare Draco Malfoy." Nothing happened. But I trusted the spell worked. I filled the tube with water.

"Mundus, point to the towel. It will clean Draco on its own." I let out a breath and said the spell. I did have to direct it towards Draco, after that it did everything on its own.

"Now the far left door. A dark blue potion should be on the fourth sleeve." I looked at the door, I made sure Draco was alright and walked over. I opened the door and saw a small room filled with potions. "It will say for wounds." I found the right potion and walked out. I dried Draco's underwear and got him in a pair of pants.

"Put the potion on the bandage and just lay it over the wound. Use as much as you need." I nodded and did what he said. Then got Draco in the shirt. I laid a blanket over him and cleaned up. I walked back into the room and bit my lip.

"It will take time to heal the boy. You'll be safe here while you're tending to him. I think it's time to induced yourself son."

"Oh I'm sorry, Hello Salazar Sytherin I am Harry Potter." I told him. He looked me over and raised his eye brow. "I'm sorry I killed your snake." He waved his hand.

"There's no need for that. It was past time she moved on. I never meant her to get caught in my time spell. Then the young Riddle came around and populated her mind." He told me.

"You don't like Tom Riddle he's your era and doing all of this in your name." I told him. He looked down at me.

"Just because a child is in my house doesn't mean they are my era. Just because they are a parsley tongue doesn't mean they are from my family either. As for Tom Riddle he doesn't believe in what I do and if he does he's going about it all in the wrong way son. It's nice to meet you though Harry Potter. Rick talks about you often. You seem to have had many trials already in your young life." I nodded and looked at Draco.

"I don't always think." I told him.

"It's part of growing up. You already slowed me much about yourself son. You could have ran away and done nothing. I have to ask though why not just take the young Malfoy to the hospital wing. You seem to get in a lot of trouble already." I nodded.

"I acted again without thinking. I just had a strong feeling to hid him. Not what I done, though. I'm been following him. I knew he's been up to something. Then I found him in Maraud bathroom crying. He reacted first, not that I'm blaming him. I never should have used that spell." He nodded.

"What might I ask was the spell?" He asked me.

"Spermentin. I found it in a book. Not a spell book. I'm in 6th year potion. I shouldn't have been in potions if Snape was still teaching. He isn't this year. So I didn't have a book. I grabbed one the was left over till I got a new one. It was written in. It's helped me with potions, so when I got my new book I changed them and replaced the new for the old. The last owner was the half blood prince. I haven't found out who that was." I told him. He laughed softly.

"You seem to learn potions better now yes?" I nodded. "It's not a surprise learning from an potion master. The book you now hold was once Severus Snape Potion master and Potion professor. His mother's family is Prince. His father's is Snape." I just looked at him.

"No." He nodded to me.

"It's very common for many to make notes in their books son. Severus did it quite often. Why might I ask why you are so surprised?" He asked me.

"He would hate I had his book." I said. "He doesn't like me." I shrugged.

"Yes we'll if you allowed Hatrick to put you in the house he wanted you in, that might not have been an issue. Not that I'll tell Rick that. Severus is a complex man. He's not going to be pleased with his godson disappearing. I'll enjoy seeing him panic." He smirked.

"Godson." I looked at Draco.

"Oh I should have said godsons." I wiped around and looked at Salazar. He just smiled.

"Do you know Severus well?" I asked him and decide to forget what he just said for now. He nodded to me.

"He was in my house and he is the head of my house. A painting of mine is the keeper of his rooms. I also have paintings in his room along with in Sytherin house. Not that I'm there often. The Headmaster hasn't been all that pleased with me. I stay here most the time." He told me.

"Dumbledore doesn't like you?"

"Some of my history son is quite untrue. Not that anyone things to ask or talk to a painting. Dumbledore has tried to remove me quite a few times. But he can only remove me if he removes this painting. No one will tell him where my painting lies. Only the founder paintings can come visit me here in this frame." He told me.

"Dose everyone know your you?" I asked him. He smiled at me.

"Oh a bright one aren't you. No I don't believe they do. The frame in my house was my son's. He's hardly there. Prefers the eastern attic, there's many paintings up there that aren't for the youth. We look quite a like. So unless one looks closely or speaks to us they wouldn't know the difference. As for the painting in Severus courters, it isn't named. I just watch over him. He never has thought to ask me who I am. The elf will move the frame to the new cambers to the head of my house. As for the painting of myself guarding his door. He cannot see the person. I am covered in snakes."

"Fitting guardian." He nodded.

"But Dumbledore doesn't like you?"

"He believes the history books and doesn't want me to corrupt the young. It seems I do not have to, even if I wanted to. Young Riddle is doing a fine job." He said and nodded to Draco. "Using the knights commanding spell shame on him."

"What?" I looked at Draco and didn't understand.

"What you would call the dark mark. It's call the knights commandment. It has not been used in a long time. A king would use it on his knights. It allowed a king to call his knights to him and bind them together to make them stronger. Young Riddle is using it for his own needs." He told me. I looked at Draco, I didn't even look before. I moved and knelled next to him. Slowly I lifted his shirt up and saw he held the dark mark.

"Hey he's asleep?" I said and looked back at Salazar.

"The young Malfoy lost a lot of blood. He will be asleep while his body is working on healing itself. It's wise. He would be in pain if he was awake." I nodded. Fixed Draco's shirt and laid his arm back under the covers. I thought about it while I was knelling.

"Is there a counter spell to the Knights commandment?" I asked softly.

"Yes." I wiped around and looked at him. He was smiling and watching me.

"Why doesn't anyone know?"

"Because no one would think young Riddle would use a light spell. It's also very old son. Before my time even. I know about it because Rick told me once. The door closet to my left. It's my personal library. Look throw my books, you'll find it the right side. It's titled templar's." I nodded, got up and walked in. It wasn't big room, but it held a lot.

"Harry, Harry Potter where are you." I ran out. Dobby was standing on the coffee table.

"Dobby what are you doing here. How did you get here?" I asked him.

"I brought you a dinner. The great Godrick sent me here to brings you dinner. Hello Great Salazar. Yous a helpping my friend Harry Potter. What is young Master Draco doing here?" He asked looking around.

"Hello Dobby the elf. Yes I am helping young Harry. He needs much guiltiness. He and young Malfoy got into a disagreement earlier." Dobby nodded and looked Draco over.

"Harry Potter will do what's right." He nodded to himself. "Dinner Harry Potter. I is not to tell anyone where you are." He pulled me over to a table that showed up behind the couch and sat me down. "You is friend will worry. I will tell them not to." He nodded and left. I looked to where he popped out.

"Having a elf on your side is wise. He's young but eager to help you." I nodded and started eating.

"He always has been." He nodded.

"Eat, enjoy my books. I will be return later this evening." I nodded and watched him walk away. I finished eating and went back to looking the books over. I found the one he was talking about and grabbed it. But finished looking the rest of the books over. I found one on wordless spells and walked out. I shut the door behind me and checked on Draco. I covered him with another blanket.

Then sat down and flipped throw the book Salazar sent me to get. I found both spells. I noticed Salazar walk back in his painting.

"Do you think I should wait for permission before doing a spell on Draco?"

"I do not have an answer for your son. Listen to your heart. It will guild you." I thought about it and nodded. I looked over at Draco. I brought him here and didn't understand. As soon as I started thinking about it I knew I should remove the dark mark. I moved the other book aside.

"You'll want to clear your mind and focuses only on the spell. You are very young to be doing this spell. But if you feel you should then you should." He told me. I laid the book on the table and pulled up Draco sleeve. I grabbed my wand and read how to do the spell again. I tried it a few times.

"In ex regis nomine mittebantur dimisissem." I said five times in a roll while making the right motion with my wand like the book said. The first time I said the spell the mark raised up above the skin. The 2nd throw 4th times it unraveled. The fifth time it just disappeared. Left behind was Draco's palm skin. I smiled, than everything started turning fading out.

"Harry Potter is to wake up." I heard and felt someone shack me. I shot awake. Dobby moved to the table and looked at me. "Good mornings Harry Potter, it's time to eat." I rubbed my face and looked around.

"The spell son was a little more advanced than your magical level. You used up to much magic and passed out. You looked fine to me so I left you be. Go on eat and then we'll have a look at Draco." I nodded and let Dobby pull me to the table. Fresh food was waiting for me.

"Your friend is knowing that Harry Potter is safe and well. They is thinking the order took you into hiding. Dobby is leaving them notes, Harry Potter's orders sent it for Dobby." He told me. I nodded to him while I took a bit.

"What happens when they find out that the order didn't take me?" I asked him.

"Dobby didn't say order. They just thought it. You just a wrote that you were safe and be back soon. Here is safe." He told me.

"Thank you for breakfast Dobby." He nodded.

"Your welcome Harry Potter. Dobby is bringing you and Master Draco's school bags with school books. I brought Master Draco feel better clothes from Malfoy manor. They are in the bedroom. Dobby is not bring Harry Potter clothes because Harry Potter's clothes were not good." He shook his head. "These are better for Harry Potter."

"Thank you Dobby. What about Draco?" Dobby looked at Draco.

"Dobby is not sure what to do about Master Draco."

"Don't do anything. Everything will be explained latter." He nodded.

"Dobby is glad Master Draco will not be sad anymore. He did not like the nasty mark. He did not like having to do what the evil snake man said. Master Draco is good." He nodded and popped out. I looked up at Salazar.

"Elf's know things we do not. But from what I heard young Riddle looks quite a bit like a snake." I nodded. "He never was good at potions." He let me finish and walked me throw the same spell I used yesterday. When I was done I washed him again and covered him with a bandage and the same potion.

I sat down to watch him and read the book on nonverbal spells. It read on the same lines as Snape taught, just was in death a little more.

Before I was ready my skull felt like it was being ripped apart. I fell forward and held it.

"Son." Salazar called out. I felt Tom Riddles anger. I didn't get much of a sight or sound. But I got glances. I fell forward when it was over catching my breath.

"Harry Potter you answer me this second." Salazar yelled. I turned my head and looked at him.

"Sorry." I said softly.

"What in the gods name was that?" He asked me.

"I have a connection with Riddle. He's really mad. Someone told him Draco was missing. He couldn't call Draco throw the mark. They think he's dead." He nodded and looked me over.

"From his curse?" He asked me.

"I don't know." I slowly pulled myself up and leaned against the chair and rubbed my scar. He watched me.

"I will return. Rick will know more. He likes to spy on the headmaster." He walked away after I nodded. I checked on Draco and saw he was still out, but breathing. I sat there waiting rubbing my scar.

"Oh sneaky mate. You've been the one hiding them. Everyone is in quite an uproar. Hello son your very pale." A man said. I looked up at him and didn't understand.

"He has a connection with young Riddle." Salazar said and they both looked me over.

"Yes he does. Severus was teaching him mind magic but it didn't turn out well. The reason should have been explained to him. But while he's busy tending to young Malfoy I believe we can wait. Oh sorry Harry I am Godrick Grifendor. Sal here just calls me Rick." I nodded slowly.

"You know why?" He nodded to me.

"I will spend all the time you need for me to explain to you later. Now you have your mind on another matter that should be taken care of. Would you be willing to tell us what you saw?" He asked me.

"Riddle was told Draco was missing. He tried to call him and couldn't. Everyone thinks he's dead." I looked over at Draco. "I removed the mark last night." I told him.

"That's very kind of you Harry. That took a lot of skill to be able to use the counter spell." I looked at him. "I'm very proud of your skills. Even more poured that you are willing to help someone that you have been fighting with for the last 6 years."

"You know the counter and haven't told anyone?" I asked him.

"The only person who should know won't listen. The headmaster isn't always what you think. You cannot do the spell on yourself. Only a truly gifted caster can do the spell."

"Then how could I?" I asked looking at Draco.

"Because you are stronger then you think son." I thought about it.

"Then why can't I heal him." I said.

"Even a level 10 healer wouldn't be able to hear young Malfoy at once. Then a scar would be left. Son Sal's helping you heal Draco fully. If you were stronger and older you might be able to, but draining yourself. This way is just a good. A few days means nothing. It also allows you time to hid here. Learn a little more maybe. When you're done I'll return and we'll talk. There's a lot that's been kept from you." He told me.

"There always is." I folded my arms.

"We won't." Sal told me. I nodded and believed him.

"I'm in a lot of trouble aren't I?" I sat down.

"I don't believe so. Many are worried about you. It seems you have just disappeared and young Malfoy is dead. Some believe you killed him and have ran away. Other's believe that one of you has kidnapped the other. I stopped listening." He told me. "Though it seems your owl has been sending letters to your friends."

"Dobby." He nodded.

"I don't dough that. He cares for you very much. I did wonder where you were hiding out. I should have remembered that you knew how to get to the chambers. Everyone should remember you know where and how to get in the Chamber. Though when you leave you shouldn't tell anyone where you were. The Headmaster would not be happy to find out you were here." He told me.

"I won't, but I can't promise Draco won't." He smiled.

"I should return. Keep me informed Sal." Sal nodded and he left. Sal watched him.

"There's a book in my library on mental magic. Have a read throw and we'll talk." He told me. I nodded and picked up my book I was reading. I leaned against the chair and checked on Draco. Then opened my book, turned to the page I was on and started reading.

I looked up once and noticed Sal was reading also. Dobby would pop in before every meal and feed me.

"Another healing I believe my son. Then you should rest. I'll watch over young Malfoy." I nodded and let him walk me throw the spell again. I didn't see much of a difference. There was some though. I was glad there wasn't any redness around the wound. I cleaned him again and covered the wound again.

"I'll just sleep out here." I said and sat down.

"Very well," I picked up the book and started reading again. I must have fallen asleep.

"Harry Potter you answer this flow at once." I jumped and fall out of the chair. I rubbed my yes and looked around. Salazar was pointing down at the fire place. "Harry Potter right this minute." I looked at the fire and saw it was green. But no head was in it.

"Remus?" I asked and crawled over to the fire place.

"Unseal this fire place." I blinked a few times and looked up at Sal. He shurgged.

"Um I don't know how. I didn't even know it was seal." I said looking the fire place over.

"Where are you?" Remus asked me.

"A living room." Salazar smiled.

"Where?" Remus asked again. "I know you're not at school the map doesn't show you. You're not at grimly place either."

"I know."

"Harry Potter you tell me where you are."

"I can't." I told him.

"You mean you won't." I nodded then remembered he couldn't see me.

"Why isn't your face in the fire place?" I asked him.

"The flo is sealed." I thought about that and nodded. "You ran away from school?" He asked me.

"Not really, I'm safe if that helps you any." He was quite a long time.

"How safe?" He finely asked.

"No one can get to me that's how safe I am. I'm not ready to leave either."

"Harry you shouldn't have ran away like you did. Everyone is worried about you. What happened. Draco Malfoy is missing also. There's talk that said you killed him." I looked back at Draco.

"I didn't. If you believe me. I didn't run away either. I just kind of left."

"Why, just tell me why?" He asked me.

"I can't."

"You mean you won't. Are you sure your safe. Are you sure no one can get to you?" I looked up at Salazar. He nodded.

"Yes I'm sure. I'll come back when I can. Tell everyone not to worry. I didn't kill Draco Malfoy either. I swear." I told him. "Wait how did you know I wasn't at Grimly place?"

"Where do you think I'm calling you from." I thought about it. "I'm alone also Harry is there anything you want to tell me. I swear I'll keep it to myself if I should." I thought about it.

"I'm really safe Remus. I wouldn't take that kind of risk again. I had to leave. But I have my school work and I'm reading. Turns out Snape's not such a bad DADA teacher or potion teacher. I'm you know eating and taking care of myself."

"What did you do Harry?" He asked me.

"Is he alone." I heard another voice and leaned forward.

"You said you were alone." I yelled.

"I was." He didn't sound happy.

"Are you alone Potter?" Snape asked. I looked back and thought about it. "Potter?" He got upset.

"You should answer him son." Salazar said.

"Who's that?" Remus and Snape asked.

"A painting. It doesn't matter. No I'm not alone." I told them.

"Who are you with Harry." Remus asked.

"Who took you?" Snape asked.

"No one took me. I left." I folded my arms. "I'm not that stupid weather you want to believe or not." They were both quite.

"We're waiting Potter." Snape finely barked out.

"How do you turn this thing off." I asked Sal. He was smirking at me.

"It would be rude to." I nodded. "Though you could just walk away. Let them bicker amongst each other. Sometimes that's what's needed. Then return once they are calm again and willing to talk as adults." I looked at the fire place thinking about that. Then got up.

"Sit back down Potter. Are you alone."

"No." I said and folded my arms. I glared at the fire place. "But no one else can come to the fire place."

"What did you do Harry?" Remus asked me softly. I looked back at the couch.

"It's none of your concern what the young Harry did. All is well." Salazar finely said for me.

"If you." Snape started.

"Do not make empty threats Severus Snape. Do not make threats at all towards my blood. Do you understand me Severus?" Salazar said and was standing. He wasn't happy. "I already explained to the both of you that all is well. Do not make me repeat myself."

"Maybe I won't come back." I said and was thinking about it. I wouldn't mind staying here. That would mean I wouldn't have to go back to my relatives house.

"What would the world do without the great chosen one." Snape said.

"Finely do something themselves most likely." I shrugged and got up. "Be careful Remus. It seems we don't know everything we should. Listen to moody." I told him.

"What do you mean Harry?" Remus asked me.

"I don't know fully myself. Just what I told you. Be careful and listen to moody. He'll guild you. He always has when you listen."

"How did you get to Potter Manor. It's sealed." Severus said. I looked at the fireplace.

"I'm not. I don't even know about a Potter Manor. Um that's something else I'm just going to bring up later I think. You know I'm in hiding and I've learned more in two days then I've learned in 6 years. Which says a lot because before that I didn't know anything about this world. You know finding out your a wizard, you're the reasonyour parents are dead and you're the boy who lived all in one day was a lot to take in. But these last two days has topped that. Look at everything I've learned and I don't even know all of it. I have a house it turns out and I have to live there." I was pacing. I throw my hands up.

"Yes opening your eyes and no longer relying on another isn't easy Harry. Sooner than later though each child goes throw the same thing you are. Though they aren't covered with a vial like you are. It's been quite a shame that you have been sheltered like you have." Sal told me.

"It's not all their fault though is it. I've allowed it." He nodded and looked grim.

"One thing at a time son. Nothing more would be expected out of anyone. Nothing should be. You are also still a child and should remain one for a little longer. What has been expected out of you isn't something that should be expected of any child. Go on, back to sleep son." I checked on Draco and moved back to the chair I was sitting on. "Fire call another time gentleman. Next time try an hour that is decent." Salazar said. The fire place flamed up and returned to normal. I moved my book to the side table and covered myself with a blanket.

I fall back to sleep in seconds.

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. The grandfather clock told me it was a quarter past 7. I grabbed some more clothes out of the closet and headed to the bathroom. I showered and got dressed. When I walked out breakfast was waiting for me. I checked on Draco and sat down. I brought the book with me and read while I eat.

Nonverbal spell were advanced but not impossible or hard. You just had to know how to do it. I tried a few simple spell out nonverbally. Once I understood how it was really easy. I marked a few pages that I wanted to remember and put the book aside. The dices were gone as soon as I was done.

I checked on Draco again and healed him again. This time I noticed the difference. The wound was closing up from the inside out. I grabbed another potion bottle and covered the bandage. Once he was done being cleaned I changed his clothes to what Dobby brought and covered his chest with the bandage.

I looked throw the library and found a book on mental or mind magic. I sat down and started reading.

"How are you today Harry?" Salazar asked when he walked back into the painting.

"Better. Sorry about the fit last night." He waved it away.

"Your still young and you were tried. Even old men such as myself throw fits every once in a while. Remus Lupin has told the order that you are hidden away. You are safe and well. Severus doesn't seem to know anything." He told me.

"Spying on the headmaster?" I asked him.

"What the reason causes for it. How is the young Malfoy this morning?" He asked me. I nodded.

"The wound is closed." He nodded

"Two more I believe will be all that will be needed. He should wake tomorrow sometime by my count." I nodded to him. He picked up a book and started reading. I picked up my own and started reading again. Severus didn't go about teaching me this right at all. I practice everything it taught. After a few chapters I was clam and my head didn't hurt at all.

Dobby pulled me to eat lunch and dinner. But I didn't stop reading. I was pulled into the book and wanted to know more. I finished and sat back taking in everything I read.

"This is just the start isn't it." I finely asked Salazar. He nodded.

"That book just get's your mind ready to start and learn and use mind magic." I nodded and put it aside. I got up and checked Draco's chest. I did the spell while Salazar was watching. The wound was almost healed. I washed and covered him again. Then put the extra blanket over him. Then moved back and sat down. I covered myself with the blanket and laid back.

I picked up the Templar book. Opened it and started reading.

Draco gasped. I dropped then book and jumped up. I tripped over the blanket and ran over to Draco. I held his shoulders down.

"Draco stop moving." I said. He was fighting to wake up. "Draco calm down." I said when his eyes started opening. He blinked a few times.

"Potter?" He was surprised as hell. I took the glass of water Dobby was holding and helped Draco drink it. But I didn't let him up. I handed the glass back when he was done.

"Don't move much." He looked around everywhere. But when I said that he looked at me.

"Potter." He said again.

"I'm sorry. We were fighting. I used a spell I didn't know. I just knew it's purpose, I just didn't know what it did. It was a lot worse than I expected. I brought you here to take care of what I did. But you need to lay still for now." I told him. He looked around again and nodded. I moved away and sat on the table.

"I am sorry." I told him. He brushed his hair back and saw what he was wearing.

"Where the blood hell did you get clothes from Potter." He asked me.

"We'll I didn't." His eyes grow and he looked at his other arm. "I had a little help with your clothes." He looked up at me.

"What did you do?" He asked me.

"Well I cut your chest open, it's healing though. But don't move or you might open the wound again. You won't scare though, that's what's taking so long. The spell works outwards. You also need to be really powerful to use it quickly. But it's healing and it's not infected or anything. One more healing should be enough."

"Stop blood rambling Potter. I feel what you did and you already said it was healing. I mean what did you do." He showed me his arm.

"I didn't do anything else. Most my curse didn't even touch you."

"You sure as hell did something Potter. Because before you knocked me the blood fuck out I had the dark mark." It clicked.

"I countered it." I looked at me a long time.

"You countered it. It's was that easy was it." He spat out.

"Kind of once you knew the spell. But not really at the same time. I didn't really hold that much power so I pasted out for a while. Before you woke up I was reading about it. Not that complex really." I said looking over at the book.

"Potter?" Draco said. I looked back at him. "How the blood hell did you do it?" He asked me. I moved to the side a little and pointed to the painting. Salazar was watching everything. He was smiling softly though.

"I had a little help. Draco I would like you to met Salazar Syltherin. Salazar I would like you to meet Draco Malfoy. He taught me the healing spell, then told me what the dark mark spell was."

"And you just thought you should remove it." Draco asked me. I thought about it and watched his face. I nodded.

"I did." He thought about what I said. "It seemed like the right thing to do after what I did." He looked away from me and was thinking about that.

"You said you had help, who helped you." He asked me finely. I nodded Dobby over. Slowly he moved over and stood next to me.

"Dobby got your clothes. There's more for you to change into. I didn't ask." I said and looked at Dobby.

"Elf's aren't held back by wards. We move throw them." He told me. I thought about it and let it go for now also. "How are your Master Draco?" Dobby asked him.

"Dobby." Draco said. Dobby nodded to him. "I'm fine." Dobby nodded again.

"Dobby knows, Harry Potter is taking goods care of you Master Draco. Are you hungry I can bring food?"

"Please." Dobby nodded and popped out. "Why do you have Dobby Potter?"

"I don't, Dobby's free and works at hogswart." He looked over at me. "He's been showing up bring food, our school bags, your clothes."

"He works at hogswart?" I nodded to him. He looked away taking that in. "Where am I?" He asked me.

"In Salazar's personal rooms." He nodded. "Behind the Chamber of Secrets." His eyes popped opened and he looked at me. "We were in Maraud bathroom. She guards the doorway. When you fall I brought you here. It just felt like the right thing to do." He thought about it.

"I'm in the chamber of secrets?" He asked me. I nodded. "The myth?" I nodded. "How the blood hell did you find it?" He asked me.

"We'll I found it in my second year. I thought everyone knew that." I told him.

"So you really are the era of Slytherin."

"No." I told him.

"Yes." Salazar said at the same time. I turned around and gave him a look.

"Latter Harry." I nodded and looked back at Draco. I shurgged.

"I don't know. I brought you here to fix what I did." He nodded.

"Just another blood thing to add to yourself isn't it Potter. Can't you stop." I didn't understand that. Dobby came back. I got up and grabbed a few pillows off the bed. Slowly I lifted Draco and put them behind him. Dobby put the tray over him, then tucked a napkin on his chest.

"How long have we been here?" He asked me.

"Three days." He nodded. Then looked at me.

"How healed am I?" He asked me.

"I'll show you after you eat. The wound is mostly pulled together." He looked at me. "What?"

"How many healings have you gave me?" He asked. I thought about it.

"About five." He didn't say anything. He eat slowly. I fixed the blanket and grabbed the book. I sat down watching him and found my spot. I started reading. Dobby came and got the tray and was gone.

"Show me Potter." I got up, sat the book aside and moved over to him. I sat on the table and pushed his shirt aside. I lifted the bandage off and throw it away. I grabbed another and wetted it with the potion. Draco took the potion and looked it over. He smelled it after he read the label and raised his eyebrow at me.

"You're using potions on me." He asked me.

"Just a purifying potion young Malfoy, it's one of my own." Draco looked at us and handed it back. I put the stopper on. I waited on him. He looked his wound over, pocked it in places.

"Five times?" He asked me. I nodded. "Pretty good Potter." I didn't understand. I laid the bandage over the wound and he closed his shirt. I moved back to my chair and sat down. I opened the book and started reading.

"I was out for three days?" He asked.

"You lost a lot of blood." He nodded.

"Besides change me what have you done?" He asked and wasn't looking at me.

"I didn't, I spelled the clothes on you." He looked over at me. He looked relived. "Also spelled you clean a few times. Besides that you've laid there." He was relieved.

"What have you been doing Potter?" He asked me.

"Reading." I pointed to the two books beside me. "I've talked with Salazar a few time. Last night I got a flo call from Remus Lupin. Snape showed up in the middle." He looked over at me. "Someone told Riddle that you were missing from school. He tried to call you, when nothing happened he voiced you were dead. I didn't really leave any kind of message when we came down here. I cleaned up what we did and we disappeared. I'm still wondering the reason." I said and thought about it.

"Everyone thinks I'm dead?" He asked.

"Some think you kidnapped me. No one can find us. The chamber's are protected. Some think I ran away. I guess it depends on who's the one thinking it." I shrugged.

"Potter you did run away." He told me.

"Draco I didn't bring you to keep myself out of trouble." He didn't believe me. "If I wanted to stay out of trouble I would have left you in the bathroom and walked away. Who would believe you besides Snape that I was the one who cursed you. I can't tell you why I brought you here, it was just a feeling and they normally save my life. I don't want to use you or expect anything out of you. We'll I would like it if you didn't tell anyone you were here. But even if you did, only two people can get down here and only Salazar can let you in here. Tomorrow when your healed and you want to leave you can. If you want to blame everything on me you can."

"It would be renoundly stupid for either of you to just run away. By magical law you both are tracked till your 17. The minute you stepped out of the school wards someone would be able to find you. The only reason Dumbledore hasn't tried that is because he doesn't want the public to know either of you are missing from his school." Salazar said.

"How can't anyone find us then?" He asked.

"I warded my chambers myself. Only a parsley tongue would have been able to find the Chambers. Only myself can open this part of chambers. Like you said young Malfoy it's a myth." Draco nodded. I noticed he was looking at the fire place. I thought about it.

"It's sealed, but you can still fire call if you want to Draco." He looked at me. Then nodded. I got up and walked over to the fire place.

"Where?" I asked him.

"Just call out Severus Snape." I nodded and opened the box that was sitting on top of the fire place.

"Severus Snape." I called out when the flames turned green. Nothing happened right away.

"Sev?" Draco called out. I moved over and handed him the glass of water.

"Dragon." Severus voice came throw. I sat down and opened my book. Draco watched me.

"Yes, I didn't mean to worry you. I was asleep when you fire class last night."

"It doesn't matter, is all well?"

"Yes." Draco said and looked at me. "Potter came to me with a proportion. It was worth wild." Draco told him.

"Where are you Draco?" Severus asked.

"I couldn't tell you. Potter wouldn't tell me. I haven't seen much." I couldn't believe he was lying for me. Severus was quite for a while. "I can leave when I want to." Draco added.

"Do you think that's wise?" Severus asked him. "Tell Potter to unward the fire place tomorrow. There is much we need to talk about. None of which should be said throw flo."

"I'll tell him. Have you sent word to my parents about me not being dead?" Draco asked.

"I've sent word to your Mother. The rest we'll talk about tomorrow." Draco nodded. "Be well Draco."

"You also Sev." The flames changed back to normal. "Severus would like you to un ward the flo tomorrow." Draco told me.

"I don't know how and he knows it." Draco looked over at me.

"I'll show you. Give me the book. Severus will know I lied unless I knew what happened." I got up and handed it over to him. He looked at the front and shot me a look. I walked into the library and looked throw the books. I found one on wards. I sat down and started reading. Draco didn't read long before he fall asleep.

I moved the book to the table and covered him. I sat down, pulled the blanket over me and fall asleep.

"Potter" Someone yelled. My eyes popped open. I looked around and didn't see anything to worry about and closed my eyes to fall back to sleep.

"If I could reach this book I would throw it at you." My eyes popped open again and I saw Draco glaring at me.

"What?" I rubbed my face.

"Where's my wand?" He demanded.

"Is that all you woke me up for. It's on the back of the couch." I asked, got up and walked over to him. I grabbed his wand and handed it to him. He blinked at it a few times and took it. I filled up a cup of coffee that was waiting and rubbed my face again. I glanced at the clock. Then handed a cup to Draco. I walked around and sat down on the coffee table

I waved my wand as I took a drink and his shirt opened. I took the bandage off and throw it away. I looked at Sal. He looked the wound over and nodded. I sat the cup down and closed my eyes clamming down. I opened my eyes. I said the spell as I moved my wand over the wound.

"Once more son." Sal said. I said the spell over and put my wand away. I looked at Draco's chest and saw the wound was gone. His chest wasn't even red. I felt the drain though. Draco felt his chest. I grabbed the potion and stood up. I sat back down.

"Just rest a minute, that last one took a lot out of you Harry." I looked back and saw Godrick. "Seems we're having visitors." He asked smiling.

"What?"

"Severus told Remus that he was coming to talk to Draco. Remus is joining him." I nodded, and got up again. I was still a little dizzy, but able to stand. I put the potion away and closed the door. I grabbed the trash can and sat it by the table. Dobby would take care of it.

"We'll they be able to leave?" I asked as I filled my cup.

"As in throw the door no. They will leave throw the fire place. They will though be able to look throw out this chamber." I nodded and folded up my blanket and put it back. Draco found his clothes and walked into the bathroom. I folded his blankets and put them away. I fixed the bed. Then sat down and opened the book on wards and picked up where I left off.

"Thank you Dobby." Draco said. I looked up and saw he was sitting down at the table. He was changed and looked normal. I grabbed a clean set of clothes and took my turn in the bathroom. I didn't take long and walked out brushing my hair back. Draco was sitting on the couch reading the templar book. I sat down and eat.

The dices disappeared when I was done. I sat down and started reading.

"You want me to believe the dark mark is a knights command?" Draco asked me.

"I didn't ask you to believe me." I told him and got up with my book. I walked over to the fire place and looked it over.

"Monstra." I said and ruins showed up around the fireplace. I tapped my lip with my wand looking them over. I looked at the book and looked at the ruins. I found the right one and tapped it. It would allow someone to flo throw and leave. I made sure the address ruin was light up. I didn't want them to know where they were.

"Occulta." I said and the ruins disappeared. I sat back down and started reading again.

"Potter who's Riddle?" I looked up and saw Draco looking at me.

"Tom Riddle is Voldemort." I told him. He looked at me a long time. Then went back to his book. When he didn't say anything more. I went back to mine. I learned a lot about wards. When I was done I added the book to the stack and looked at Draco. He was in the back looking throw different king's mark.

"He used the knight's commandment to mark all his followers. He used a blood kings spell, a blood light spell. Can you believe that. The Dark Lord used a light spell." He said.

"I don't think it's light or dark Draco. I think it's just a spell." He looked over at me.

"It's King Arthur's spell. Merlin made it for King Arthur."

"That doesn't mean it's a light spell that means it's been used by a light wizard. Not that I understand the difference between a light and dark wizard. Magic is Magic." He thought I was crazy.

"Very well said Harry. He is right Draco the Knight's commandment isn't a light or dark spell. Normally it's just used for kings or queens. The ministry band it from being used and it's forgotten like most magic throw out the years. You're lucky Sal had the book. I'm not to sure either one of us would have remembered it right." Godrick told Draco.

"He used a blood kings spell." Draco wasn't going to let this go. "He's not king. What gave him the right."

"Magic." Salazar said. "Just like magic gave Harry the right to remove it." Draco lost all his steam there.

"Is he really your era?" He asked softly.

"No." Salazar told him.

"He's not even pure blood Draco. He's half blood." I told him. He nodded and closed the book and put it on the coffee table.

"Thank you by the way. I'll be endeared to you forever for removing it." He said softly to me.

"You're welcome but Draco I already told you I don't want anything from you. I nearly killed you remember. I should own you." He shook his head.

"It never happened Harry."

"Shall you just call it even and have lunch then." Godrick asked us. We both looked at him. Then looked at the table and saw lunch was waiting. We got up and sat down across from each other. We started eatting.

"Alright I know you're a Gryffindor, but if you're going to eat with me show some class. Sit up straight, make sure your napkin is on your lap, fork in your dominant hand and knife in the other. Chow then shawl." I gave him a look. He was waiting.

"I do know how to feed myself Draco."

"One would not believe that watching your whole table eat. They would believe you were all raised in the wild." I thought about it and fixed my napkin and eat how he wanted me to.

"Didn't your family teach you manor? They might be muggle but still?" He asked me.

"No." His fork stopped half way to his mouth and he looked at me.

"They allowed you to eat like that?" He asked me.

"No." He raised his eye brow. "I wasn't allowed to eat at the table." I told him and started eatting again.

"What were you so special. Did you have your own throne or something?" I looked at him.

"I had my own cupboard and I was special in the since that I was the only freak in the house." He just looked at me. Didn't even blink. I toned him out and finished eating.

"That's enough talk for one meal. I believe your guest will be here after lunch." Salazar said. I finished eating, got up and walked into the library. I looked over the books. I found one onLatin. I sat down open the book and started reading. I got a few pages when the fire shot up. It turn green and Snape stepped out. Black robes and all blowing out behind him. He brushed some ash off his sleeve. Then looked around and moved to the side. Remus stepped out next. He looked around and saw me and smiled.

"Hey there little prongs." I smiled back at him.

"Moody." I noticed Godrick and Salazar were sitting in the painting. Snape tapped Remus with his wand and slipped it up his sleeve. I added that to the list of what I wanted to know. How does everyone keep doing that and not have it fall back out.

"It seems you taught Potter to unward his fire place." Severus said.

"He read a book before I got a chance." Draco told him and got up.

"It's not my fire place either." That got both Snape and Remus looking at me. "It's a long story." Remus nodded and walked over to me. I put the book aside and let him hung me.

"It can't be too long if you know it Potter." Snape said. I rolled my eyes.

"I warned you once already Severus don't make me warn you again." Severus and Remus looked around and centered on the painting.

"Harry I think you should tell me that story. Then explain why there's a painting of Godrick and Salazar in your living room."

"Again it's not mine." I said and was getting upset that no one was listening to me. "Why do you think if I won't explain where we are to Draco, would I tell you?" I asked them. They looked at me like I grow another head.

"The painting then?" Remus asked me.

"That I can't explain even if I knew the reason." I really didn't know why the painting was here. I looked over at it. "Normally there is paintings over fire places so it seems the best place to put it, even if I don't understand why. They would burn first."

"Fire proof." Sal said and pointed to the frame. I nodded, that came in handy. "Among other things." He smirked.

"Yes, yes we know. Your very smart. Hush so we can listen." Godrick told him. He sat back, folded his legs and looked at us waiting.

"There not saying anything to listen to Rick." I smiled.

"We'll your here, this is the area your allowed in. The fire place is open for your use." I told them and sat down.

"You expect to keep me in this area Potter?" I shrugged at him and picked up my book.

"Go ahead and try." Severus looked around at all the doors and walked to the closes one to him. I watched him open it and walked in. I rolled my eyes and pointed to the door he couldn't leave throw.

"Those six are in this area Professor Snape. That doors leads to the other areas." I told him.

"Why the hell do you need a study Potter." He walked over to the door. The door knob disappeared and the door changed into a stone wall. Severus felt it and tired to do something with the wall.

"When did you learn advanced transform magic Potter?" He asked me.

"Again for all those who weren't listening. This is the last time I'm going to say it. This is not my house. Almost nothing in this house is mine. What is mine is brought here. Such as my school bag and books." I told him. Remus looked around.

"How did you get here?" Remus asked me.

"I walked." He nodded.

"How did you find it?" He asked.

"Stumbled across it." He thought about it and nodded. He accept it.

"Do you know the owner?" He asked me. I nodded to him.

"I do."

"Do I know the owner." I nodded.

"You do."

"Dose Severus know the owner." I nodded.

"He does."

"Dose Draco?" He looked at me waiting. He thought that's where he had me.

"Yes, he's been here a few days." He looked at me a long time. Then looked around. "That doesn't mean the owners alive. Just means he knows how to ask a question." He was still thinking about it.

"Remus if I didn't know there was a Potter manor how would I know about any other?" He looked down at me.

"You didn't know about Potter manor?" Draco asked me. He was surprised as hell. I shook my head no.

"How do either of you plan to return to school." Severus asked us. But he was talking to Draco.

"There's 7 passage ways leading in and out of the school. It's not impossible. If we could leave the school, what's to change returning to school." I said and opened my book again. I flipped to the page I was on.

"And if Dumbledore changed the wards?" Remus asked me. I handed him a book as my answer. He read it.

"You expected something to happen?" He asked me and sat down on the other chair.

"The golden boy and the prince of slytherin disappear at the same time. Someone was bound to get upset." Remus put the book down and looked at the other two. I pointed to the library door. He walked in and looked throw the books. Snape thought about it and followed. I glanced up at the painting. They were both smirking. Draco just sat down.

"What are you reading now?" He asked me.

"Latin." I told him. He didn't have anything to say about that.

"What was the reason of coming Draco. Your already behind in your classes." Snape asked when he walked back into the room. Remus looked out at him and shook his head.

"You very know why I was behind." Draco told him.

"Not the smartest plans you've had either." I told him. He looked over at me. "Just waiting would have been smarter." I shrugged at him.

"Waiting?" He asked me. I pointed to Snape. He turned and looked at Snape. Snape was giving me a look.

"Has he always do that?" I asked Remus and Salazar. Remus looked out again.

"No." He told me.

"Anyone being used would have a short temper Harry." Salazar told me. I nodded and went back to my book. I agreed and didn't have anything else to say. Remus came out and sat down.

"Very nice collection. Who's to thank for it?" He asked me. I shurgged.

"The other rooms?" He asked me.

"Bathroom, bedroom, library, closet, haven't looked, study." I told him.

"Kitchen, second bedroom?" He asked me.

"Elf's bring the food, I've slept on the couch or chair. Tend to fall asleep reading." I told him.

"You haven't looked?" I shook my head no. He got up and walked to the middle door and opened it. I leaned to the side and saw a potion lab. Very large and nice potion lab.

"Undeceived spell?" He asked me.

"Haven't asked." He closed the door and opened the third. He just stood there.

"Closet?" He asked me.

"Couldn't find a better name for it." I told him. Snape looked over. He saw the room and got up. He moved around Remus and looked throw all the potions. "I also didn't make any." I added before he could ask or give me a look. He moved back and looked throw the potion lab. He was in there a while. Then walked out and walked into the bedroom and looked into the bathroom.

"How Potter did you stumble upon this house?" Snape asked me. Remus was leaning against the door frame to the potion storage room. He was looking at me waiting.

"Please Professor tell me where its written that I need to explain myself to you." I said looking at him. Then raised my eye brow. Draco smirked. Remus smiled. Snape looked down at me with his cold eyes. "Don't have an answer. Then neither do I." I raised my book and started reading again.

"You don't really want to say what you're thinking either. Your here for a reason and it's over there sitting on the couch." I told him.

"Why would the dark lord think you're dead Draco?"

"Because he couldn't call Draco or feel Draco. He wasn't happy about it either. Who every told him wasn't thinking. Nice acting by the way." I said without thinking. Everyone looked at me. Remus and Snape looked worried and looked at each other. Draco didn't understand.

"What do you mean Harry?" He asked me.

"When Riddles emotions reach a level our minds connect. I see, hear and feel what he does most the time. Sometimes though it's a spell. He can also open the connection when he wants to." His eyes were huge.

"A spell such as?" He asked me.

"Such as someone he's cursing. I feel the spell." Snape and Remus worried faces grow. "There seems to be a reason for it also." I looked at the painting and Godrick nodded.

"You feel spells he's cast?" Draco asked me. I nodded.

"After so long you just get use to it." I shrugged. It was true, when did I get such a vague outlook on life. "I think I see what you meant." I said looking up at Salazar. He nodded and understood.

"I knew you would sooner than latter Harry." He waved me on.

"It's not hard to notice what was going on. I also had some help. Just no one seems to be listening. You weren't getting away Professor. In 6 years if there's anything I could say about Draco is he's suborn. Then I noticed something else. I found out what the spell was for the dark mark and met with Draco. We came here and removed it." I explained.

"You just happened to fall upon the spell the dark lord used for the dark mark. Why Potter don't I believe you."

"I said found. I didn't say how I found it." I told him. He looked at me. Then turned to look at Draco. Draco handed him the Templar book. Snape took it and looked at the cover. Looked at us again and flipped throw the book.

"You want me to believe the dark mark is the Knight's Command. That's a kings spell." Remus stood up. He looked at Draco. Draco pulled up his sleeve and showed his bare are. Remus looked at me.

"It was a little more advanced than anticipated."

"He actual did very well. Didn't take long to learn the spell and preformed it perfectly." Salazar told everyone.

"You want me to believe Potter is a king." Snape asked the room.

"Hardly." Godrick said. "Sal was just saying Harry did the spell very well. Who ever put the thought in your head only a king could use the spell is thick."

"Stop being nice, I hate it when your nice." Salazar told him.

"Are you sure you used this spell Potter?" Snape asked me. I closed my book and set it aside. I got up and walked over to him. I took the book he was holding and flipped to the page I wanted. Then turned the book around and handed it to him.

"That is the spell I used. The same wand motions and word. I did everything by the book perfectly. If you want proof so bad, you know where to find it. It's not like you haven't been there before." I turned around and sat down.

"Sev?" Draco said. I clamed my mind just in case. I really shouldn't egg him on. There were some things I didn't want him to know.

"Severus." Remus said. I looked up and saw Remus giving Snape a look. Snape was fingering his wand.

"He gave his permission." Snape told him. He sounded like a child.

"Are you saying you don't believe me?" Draco said and folded his arms. That surprised Snape. "Or do you honestly think I would allow Potter to do a spell on me without my persimmon. It's not like he kidnapped me, tired me to a chair and removed the mark by force. As you know well, I never planned on following in my father's footsteps Sev. I am a Malfoy for god's sake. Why would I bow to a half blood. Why would I bow to someone who is benefit me. For bloody hell he's not even Salazar's era." Draco told him.

"I'm starting to like you young Malfoy." Salazar said.

"That's saying a lot, you hardly like anyone." Godrick told him. Severus looked at the painting.

"Is this true." He asked.

"Severus I've hung in your chambers since you because the head of my house. Did you never think to ask me?" Nope he didn't. "Very well, yes what young Malfoy says is true. Young Riddle isn't my era. You know not everyone who's a parsley tongue is my era. There once were many of us. As for being a half blood you should already know that, or is Dumbledore not telling you everything he knows?" He raised his eye brow.

"The spell?" He asked.

"Works perfectly. Though one can't use it on themselves. Perfectly not Harry either. Twice in one week wouldn't be wise." Snape nodded. He turned the book and handed it to Remus. Remus took it and read over the section. He flipped the page a few times for the spell and wand motions.

"Are you sure Severus?" Remus asked him.

"Yes." Was all Snape asked. He didn't even think about it.

"Not that my opinion matters but this will be the end Snape." Everyone looked at me. "You can't spy for either Master after this. There isn't a way to take the mark again. If removed, it normally meant you disgraced your king. It's finely." He raised his eye brow at me and them looked at Remus. Remus nodded and waved to the couch. He looked at the book again as he moved over with Snape.

Snape removed his robe, laid it over the couch. Rolled up his sleeve and sat down. Around the mark was bright read. I looked up at Salazar. He was looking over the mark. I got up and lean against the mantel.

"Is there a reason?" I asked them.

"Two masters." Godrick told me. I nodded.

"Remus before you start you'll want to clear and calm your mind. Only think of the spell. Nothing else matters." Salazar told him. Remus did what he was told. Salazar nodded to me. Remus would be able to.

Everything happened the same way it did with Draco. Once the mark was gone, the redness that was once on his arm was gone also. Severus ran his hand over his forearm.

"There's a change in the air. This will change the whole war."

"Then you better have a good memory or know a good copying spell. You won't leave with that book." Salazar told Remus. Remus looked back at the painting. Then nodded and tapped the book. A copy showed up on top of it. Remus handed me the first copy. I put it away. I sat down and picked up my book.

"Do you know Harry that there are areas within the school that couldn't be mapped. The room of requirements is one. Mostly for that fact that the room holds no matter. It's always changing and comes forward on will. There's another area I've been in that never showed up on the map. James, Sirius and I found a common room that was never on the map weather we were in it or not. There was the same type of spell on the doors in that room as there is on that door here in this room. Would you like to take a guess where we were?" Remus asked me.

"Godrick's personal chambers." He smiled at me. Then nodded.

"We never told anyone. It was our getaway. Best place to study also. We even got help sometimes. Now why would you guess that out of everything you could think of?" Remus asked him.

"It's not hard to put the pieces together." He nodded.

"Just as it's not hard to put the pieces together and know you found Salazar's personal chambers." He told me. Snape's head snapped up.

"No I didn't." He raised his eye brow at me. Salazar waved his hand. "I found the chamber's of secret. Salazar decide to let us use his chambers. Potion lab was the tipper wasn't it." He smiled.

"Along with a few others. You're not worried about entering the school because you never left. No wonder Dumbledore wasn't warned. The wards were never breached." I shook my head no.

"Like I said I didn't run away. Really I didn't even leave. It's just no one's looking in the right spot or asking the right people where I am." I told him.

"Like normal." I snapped my book shut and slammed it down on the table. I walked over to the fire place and opened the box of Flo prouder.

"Leave." I said looking right at Snape. "I take enough of your shit at school. I don't have to here. Leave." He didn't move.

"Do you?" He started.

"Dobby." I called out. I spoke over him as I closed the box. Dobby popped in the room. "Dobby would you please return Snape back to his courter. He's no longer welcome." Dobby nodded and snapped his fingers. Snape eyes grow and then he was gone. I put the box back.

"Thank you Dobby." I looked at the clock. "If you wouldn't mind Dobby could you bring dinner early tonight." He smiled at me.

"Dobby will return with dinner." He told me and popped out. Remus and Draco were looking at me with surprise.

"The only reason I opened the flo was to allow Snape to check on Draco. Finding out someone you care about and you took an unbreakable vow to protect is dead can be a reason to worry and be concerned about." I told them and moved over to the table.

"What really happened you two. I don't believe either of you would walk up to each other willingly." Remus asked and helped Draco up.

"We got in a fight, I used a spell I didn't know and almost killed Draco. I just had a feeling to come down here." He nodded.

"How are you doing Draco?" Draco just looked at him.

"I think we've even now." Remus smiled at him.

"Maybe now you'll stop fighting. You both will have much more time on your hands. With Nets next year, you'll need all the time you can handle." He walked into the potion storage.

"With how fast Harry reads he won't need it." I looked at him like he was out of his mind.

"He doesn't always have the time. Someone always seems to want something from him." He walked back and handed Draco a potion. "It's for the blood loss. That's what's making you weak. I'm sure Salazar would have brought it up shortly. It will also take three days to work throw your system. I would wait at less a week before returning. I have no dough that as soon as you return Poppy will be looking you over closely." Draco nodded and took the potion.

"A week." He nodded again. Dinner showed up and we started eating.

"Do you want another bed added?" He asked me. I shook my head no.

"I'm fine." He nodded.

"Lock the fire place behind me. I'll call if you need to know anything." He got up. I hugged him.

"Be careful Moody. Really careful." He nodded.

"I'll speck to Severus. We'll wait to say anything till you return. Take your time pup. If we have reason not to wait. Neither of us will tell where you are. Not that anyone can find you." I smiled at him.

"Thanks." He nodded.

"Good night you two, try and get along and get some school work done. Good night Rick and Sal watch them for me." They nodded. Remus left. I leaned against the couch looking at the fire.

"That went well as expected." I said out loud.

"No house points removed or detection. I would say that went very well." Draco smirked at me. "I've got the wards," He got up and fixed them.

"Sorry to cut your visit short." He shrugged.

"Two dead founders, a werewolf and two teenagers in a room with Sev. It was bound to hold some tension. He never got to the point of coming though." He looked to the side thinking.

"He'll have to come again. I'll be somewhere else for that visit."

"It's more like we'll go somewhere else Harry. He'll be fine in the potion lab. He's mark was different." He said. I nodded.

"Salazar says it's because he has two masters." He nodded. I wonder if he knew which side Snape was really on. But it wasn't for me to tell him. I grabbed my bag and bought it over to the table. "You don't have to answer, did you join wilily?" He looked back at me and noticed I got my school work out.

He grabbed his bag and joined me.

"Yes and No. I never wanted to join him or be one of his followers. Maybe I would if it was back when my grandfather joined. Then it was different. The cause isn't the same anymore. I joined, I took the mission to save my family. My father has displeased him too much. If he believes I'm dead for now. My family is safe. Most likely since my mother knows she's already, getting ready to go into hiding. My Father I don't know." He told me.

"What was his cause?" I asked him. He looked up at me and was surprised I didn't know. "It's not made public." He nodded.

"He wanted to spilt the two worlds more. Bring back wizening customs that have been lost to muggle customs. Really to protect the wizening world."

"Which is where he started out following my idea's." Salazar said. I nodded.

"Was you mother a Black?" He looked at me. Then nodded.

"So is my Aunt Bellatrix." He told me.

"And your Aunt Andy." He looked up at me. "She was disowned, like Sirius. Would anyone think your mother was in a Black house?" I asked him. He looked up at me again. "When Sirius died he made me his era and head of the Black family. Not a lot of people know. I don't think I was support to know."

"You want to put my Mother in one of the Black family houses?"

"Would anyone think to look for her there. She's a Malfoy. Everyone would know to look for a Malfoy's house. I would offer Potter, but I don't know about them. Sirius just talked a few times about a few places. He's own house for one. But I think Remus is there." I shrugged.

"Harry most pure blood family's have a number of different houses or Manor's. It seems there is something I can do in return of removing the mark. I'm going to teach you how to be the head of your family and wizening customs." I gave him a look.

"Very good payment." Salazar told us.

"You didn't answer the question." He thought about it.

"No one would think to look for her there. Not even Bellatrix. I heared my parents talking about it. They thought everything to do with the Black family was lost. My Mother was in control over the Black vote. We'll get there. When Sirius died they were removed. You hold them now." He told me.

"Dobby sends letters for you. But we can also leave." He looked at me. "One of the exits to the chambers is outside the school wards." He nodded. We started and worked on some of our homework.

"Was that an offer?" He asked me a little while later. I nodded to him. "We need to get you to the bank then. Are you willing to take that risk." He asked me. I reached in my bag and pulled out my clock.

"Are you?" I asked him. He reached forward and took my clock. He felt it and tried it. He folded it and sat it on the third chair.

"Are you willing to go tomorrow. Once we met with your account manager it will be easier for me to help you get ahead on your account. Once you know everything it shouldn't take much work out of you to keep it going. After school you can start investing or such." I nodded to him.

"Tomorrow is fine." We worked late into the night on our homework. "Take the bed. The couch is fine with me." He gave me a look. But walked into the bedroom. I looked up at Salazar and smiled and nodded. He liked what's happening.

"Here," I looked up and saw Draco holding out a pair of clothes. "One dose not sleep in what you wore today." He told me with a hint of a smirk. I took them. "When I'm done with you Potter you will be able to stand next to any pure blood." He said as he walked back into the bedroom. He left the door open though.

"I can't say if that's a good thing or a bad thing." I cleaned up the table and changed in the bathroom. There were pillows and blankets on the couch waiting for me. It was also bigger. The door to the bedroom was still open. The lights were out though. I grabbed the Latin book and laid down. I read a few pages and fall asleep.

I woke up to a pop and sat up. The table had a tea tray on it. I rubbed my face and looked around. I picked up the Latin book and sat it on the table. I got up and made a cup of coffee. There was mail sitting next to the tray. I looked throw it and saw Draco had two letters and I had three. I sat his aside and sat down.

The first was from Ron and Hermione. They wanted an update. I guess they saw Remus leaving last night on the map. One was from the twins asking me if I really finely done the Malfoy in. I rolled my eyes. The last was from Luna. She told me to trust the snakes and be careful.

"What the Bloody hell does that mean?" I asked.

"What." Draco asked walking into the room rubbing his face. "Mail?" He asked and looked at his.

"Luna, she's different. She wants me to know I can trust the snakes and be careful. The be careful part I can understand." I told him. He pointed to himself.

"Snake." I thought about it and it all made since now. I nodded and grabbed some paper.

"Salazar dose your study have mail serves?" Draco asked.

"It does." Draco nodded.

"It's a charm that sends mail to the nearness owl post. The owl post will then send the mail where it needs to go." Draco told me. I nodded to him. He read both letters. "Seems the goblins don't believe I'm dead. That's a relief. Paper work to get my vault open would be a night mare." I leaned back and looked at him.

"A true night mare." I reposed to him. He looked at me.

"Paperwork. You don't have to be claimed alive by the minster to have your vault open. But the paperwork is a night mare. There's tests to verify that you are who you say. I'm sure I'll have to verify myself anyways. Though someone did put the paperwork throw quickly. With no body either." He shook his head.

"Would they really think your dead?" I asked him. He nodded and opened the other letter.

"There's not many who would go against his word. If he thinks I'm dead, they believe it. No one's been able to remove the mark before. Doesn't even work to cut off your arm." I wasn't going to ask. He smiled. Then rolled his eyes. He reached over and took my pen, looked at it then took my paper and started drawing.

"Where'd you find this?" He asked.

"It's a muggle pen. Inks inside." He nodded.

"Have another one?" I picked up a box out of my bag. He blinked. "There's different colors also." I took the pen from him, turned it over and erased a line. He liked it. I put the box away and watched him. He finished drawing and nodded. He draw a dragon blowing fire. He rolled it up and walked to the fire.

"What's that all about?" I asked him.

"The manor is filled with questionable people. A letter would be risky. A drawing on the other hand, no one would question." He opened the flo and throw it in with pounder calling out Narcissi study.

"Dose the drawing have a meaning?" I asked him. He closed the book.

"Yes, I am well." I thought about it and didn't get that anywhere in the drawing. "Mother and Sev call me Dragon."

"Doesn't Draco mean dragon." He nodded and was surprised I knew that. "I've pasted the D's in Latin."

"You really are a quick study." I shrugged. We took turns and got ready for the day. Breakfast was waiting when we were done. We sat down and eat. I read while we eat. I would return the letters tomorrow.

"Have you thought about how we're getting to dieagllon alley." He asked me. I leaned back and thought about it. Someone coughed. We looked over at the painting. Salazar was watching us with a smile.

"You could always flo there?" He told us. "Not that it is a great adventure, you young ones always want."

"How would we flo back?" Draco asked.

"Sal's living room." I told him. He nodded and was alright with that. The table was cleared and I put my book away. Draco walked into the bedroom. I pulled my clock up and put it on.

"For you not to be noticed we'll have to flo together." Draco walked out and was pulling a hood up on a dark brown clock. It hid his face fully.

"How?" I asked him.

"It would be easier and less noticeable if you go behind me. You'll hold my shoulders." I nodded. We walked over to the fire place. He watched me pull my clock over my shoulders, then pulled the hood. "Will it stay closed."

"Yes." He looked around and didn't see me. "Move around." He said. I walked around the room and him.

"It's not like normal clocks Draco. There's no shimmer." He nodded. Then opened the box. I moved behind him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Leaky cauldron." He called out. Then stepped into the fireplace. I followed. We were pulled throw the flo together. He stepped out with me following. There were a few sitting around eating and Tom was behind the bar. He looked up, but Draco was already walking away. I followed him.

"Why?" I asked him softly.

"The flo's are watched. By both sides. This way we aren't noticed." He tapped the wall and we walked into the alley. I followed behind him watching everything. We headed to the bank. I noticed a few people check Draco out.

"Tonks is here." I told him.

"Meaning?" He asked me.

"She's watching the bank. Dumbledore expects me to go to the bank." I looked around. "If Mad eye's here he'll see me. He can see throw my clock." He nodded and turned down an alley and walked into a store. He looked throw a rack and grabbed a clock. He dropped some money on the counter then walked out. We walked to the back of the alley.

"Here" I dropped the clock and pulled on the one he just bought. I pulled the hood, we walked out together. We headed to the bank. Walked up the stairs and inside. I did notice though his hand was on my back. I didn't even want to ask why. He opened the door for me and we walked in.

The goblin guards looked at us. They saw under our hoods.

"Follow me Harold." The last guard said and walked away. We followed him. He walked us down a hallway and opened a door for us. Once we were in he shut the door. I dropped my hood and smiled.

"Good day Warden." I bowed to him. He nodded and bowed to me. Then looked at Draco. Draco dropped his hood and nodded. "You've been waiting for me I suspect?" He nodded still looking at Draco.

"You have gone missing. You would have needed to come sooner than later." He told me. "A set of letters was sent to the bank stating that you both were dead." He told me.

"I'm sorry we've caused you much work." He smiled now.

"A letter means nothing to us goblins Harold. If you were dead your vaults would have responded. Darcous." Draco let out a breath.

"I really didn't want to prove myself." The goblin smiled bigger.

"I can arrange it if you were looking forward to it that much. You both have came here willingly?" He asked and looked at me. I nodded to him. Draco nodded.

"Who's in the bank?" I asked him.

"That crazy man." He shook his head. "Who was expect a guard to do anything more than guard." He laughed. "Some wizards are dim."

"I hope our visit will be over looked please." He nodded.

"Who's the one needing to visit?"

"He is." Draco said. Warden gave Draco a look.

"Draco seems to think I need lessons. On all things pure blood. But mostly were here to find a place where his mother can hide out without being found. I found out a few days ago there's a lot I haven't been told." He nodded.

"Yes there's much you need to learn. You found yourself a great teacher. That is if something has changed since your last visit here Malfoy JR?" We both nodded. Warden bowed finely to Draco. "It's a pleaser then doing business with you Dracous."

"If it isn't too much. Who are you?" Draco asked him. Warden was surprised.

"Sorry Draco this is Warden the head of the bank. Also son of Thaddeus king of the goblins." Draco blinked a few times.

"Prince Warden, you stay hidden in the bank. Smart." Draco said. Warden didn't have anything to say to that.

"Come, we'll finish this meeting in my office." We pulled our hoods and followed him out. We walked throw two sets of double doors that were guarded. Each time the walls and floors changed. Warden's clothes changed on the first set of doors. He pulled a key out of his pocket at the last door and unlocked the doors in front of him. The guards opened them and we walked throw. There were four doors around a circle room. He walked to the last and opened it.

"What was that?" I asked looking back. The door was gone, in its place a hallway.

"Magic doorways. The last was a mirror gateway. We're in the goblin nation now I would believe." Draco told me.

"Very good Draco. Yes we are. There's a mirror gate to get us back to the bank when were ready. Or your welcome to use the flo. What might I ask you two have been up to." He asked and sat down.

"I had some help finding the knight's commandment." I told him. He nodded and knew what I was talking about.

"We did wonder how long it would take you wizards to find the spell. You've been in hiding since?" He asked us.

"In a way. I didn't find the spell until afterward. We've been in chambers since." He looked at us. "Hermione told me once the goblin's built the school. Was she right." He nodded.

"Smart witch that one. Respectful also. She was telling the truth. Goblins build the whole school from bottom up. A work of art I'm told those chambers were. I am to believe you both are being guild now?" I nodded to him. "Is it to bold for me to ask by who?"

"Two so far, but I'm sure by the end all four will show up. The frame grows." He nodded.

"Some magic frames can grow. You two young men are very lucky. Listen closely to their teaching. Have they disclosed themselves to you Harold?"

"Yes." He smiled.

"Then you are ahead of most your family. I am to take it you Draco will be Harry's advisor for the time being?" Draco looked at Warden in shook.

"Yes sir." Warden nodded. "An advisor just like it sounds. I guild and help you with your doings. One normally only has one if there account is in need."

"Do I need one?" I asked.

"Yes." Warden said.

"You would need one whether or not to guild you throw learning your account or estate." Draco told me and I nodded that I agreed.

"Draco is a good chose Harold. He is an era to one of the oldest pure blood families. He has not taken over his family yet and has the time. He most likely has been taught since he was young." Warden told me. Draco nodded that it was true.

"Harold is your real name?" Draco asked me. I nodded to him.

"We've been trying to reach Harry most his life. We haven't been able to. When Sirius Black pasted throw the gateway. His letter to Harry was signed Harold. Since then his letters have been received. Only who was at Harry's blessing know his true name. Even his parents called him Harry." Warden explained and steeped his fingers.

"What business are we going to conduct today?"

"First who is Harry's guardian?" Draco asked.

"Dumbledore has issued himself Harry's magical guardian since the night his parents passed throw the gate. That was 8 days before Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban without a trail I might add. That was also behind Harry's second godfather."

"Is Dumbledore fully stated as Harry's magical guardian?" Draco asked.

"No, not that he doesn't know that. He wasn't blessed into the family. Not even the minster can get around magical laws. Goblin's follow magical law. He though couldn't be turned away from Harry's trust vault and his parents vault. That's all we could do to keep him from asking questions. As to when Harry took over the head of the Black family. We told him Harry couldn't take over the family till the will was opened and read. He believes they are sealed. Only a few would know different. Remus Lupin for one."

"Dose the will need to be read?" Draco asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't or hasn't kept Harry from already becoming the head of the Black family. Your Mother has already noticed the change. He holds all 32 votes of the Black family." Draco nodded.

"What would it take for Harry to become head of both families?" Draco asked.

"To ask for it. He could have the day after his parents passed throw the gate. He is the last living member of the Potter family." Draco looked over at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"You can over view your account. But you can't take over your family without being the head of the family." He told me. "You don't have to voice it. But it's wiser." Warden nodded.

"Alright." Warden snapped his fingers. Two boxes showed up on the desk.

"The black family crested ring. It will state that you are head of the black family. Draco here wears the Malfoy family crest. It shows he's era to the family." He pushed a box towards me. "Right hand middle finger." I sat forward and opened the box. I knew the crest. It was on the Black family tree. I put it on and felt something warm pass throw me.

"The ring knows your it's owner and the head of the family." Draco told me.

"Potter family crested ring." Warden said and pushed the box toward me. I opened it and saw a crest I didn't know.

"Middle finger left hand." Ward told me. I picked it up and looked at it. The crest was really different. I slipped it on. I gasped as magic rushed throw me. When I looked at the ring the crest was different.

"It's the crest the Potter family issued to the minster. The families real crust is kept hidden and protected." Warden explained. I nodded and understood. We looked at Draco.

"We would like both families recorders. Dating back to the last heads." Warden nodded and snapped his fingers. His desk was filled with papers. Draco blinked.

"Neither James Potter or Sirius Black took over their families." Warden explained. Draco nodded like he understood and stood up. He looked throw the top of each stack.

"I should have asked to get paired." He said to himself and shook his head.

"You will be Draco. An advisor to the family has always been paid. Though unless you want to bring your parents in to sign a release you'll be back paid when you turn 17. At a later date we'll go over the paperwork." Warden told him. Draco stopped everything and looked at us. I shrugged.

"Dose his account have that amount of funds?" Draco asked. Warden passed me two folders. They weren't that large.

"Everything is going to be color coded so no one gets confused. Black for the Black family and Green for the Potter family." I nodded and opened the black folded after he snapped his finger. Nothing made since.

"This is a total over view of your estate for the Black family. There isn't a total since not everything is in gold. Net worth is the amount of gold the family holds. That's just in the accounts from the Black family you have. You aren't included in other family member's vaults. Investments, business, land, properties and net vault that the bank insures." Draco showed me.

"Which are all in these files." Warden told me. I just nodded. This was a lot. I opened the other folder and just sat there. It was more than four times as much. "Your personal amount." Warden handed me a folder which was white. I opened it and was surprised by the amount I had. Then saw the investment. I rolled my eyes.

"Who do you back?" Draco asked seeing the same thing.

"I gave the Wesley Twins there start up money. They made me there investor." Draco looked around and found the folder. He looked throw it and nodded.

"There doing well for themselves. For your first order of business you picked well." He put the folder aside.

"What's the rest of all this?" I asked and put the folders aside.

"Details of these three folders." Draco told me. "How much has been withdrawn since Harry's parents passed?" Draco asked. Warden picked up a file and handed it over. Draco took it and looked throw it. He looked at me a few times.

"What?"

"Dumbledore has been withdrawing sums of gold." He told me. I got up and took the file. He withdrawn gold two weeks ago. I looked throw the file going all the way back to the day after my parents were killed.

"How much?" I asked looking at Warden. He snapped his finger and the top of the page showed me how much. It was a lot of money. It was more than my whole trust.

"Can you tell where it went?" I asked. I wasn't mad, I wasn't anything.

"Every month since the day Dumbledore came in as your magical guardian a sum as been withdrawn and deposited into your uncles account. When you started school, each summer twice the fund was deposited. The rest went into Dumbledore's vault and then transferred into many other accounts. It's my belief you have been backing the order." I nodded and closed the folder.

"More question that needs to be answered added to the list. We need four house for Draco's mother to chose from."

"Are you as the head of the Black family offering Narcissi Malfoy sanctuary?" He asked me.

"Yes." He sat forward and smiled.

"Very good. Four?" He asked me. I nodded. He looked over his desk. "More if you want and Draco can go throw them." His smile grow. He looked throw the stacks and pulled out files. Stacked them on top in front of us.

"6, I believe Lady Malfoy will be at easy in any one." He told us. "The first is the Black family Manor. It's been sealed since the late Lady Black passed throw the gate. The second is the Potter family Manor, it's been sealed since your grandparents passed Harry. Third is a Potter vacation flat in Paris. Fourth is not well known it's a Black property. It's on the south side of the black forest. The fifth is the Potter manor, it's on the other side of Cristal lake from your own manor Draco. The sixth is the late Lord Black's personal manor." Ward told us and we were going throw all the files.

"Dose Remus know about the house." I asked when I looked it over.

"I did not believe Lady Malfoy needed to worry about some people. Remus dose know about the house. It was built shortly after Sirius finished school." I nodded.

"So it's not a hunting lodge." Draco prepped up.

"Not what you're thinking Draco, but it is. Remus uses the house some full moons." He nodded and started looking the folder over.

"That doesn't matter. Mother doesn't like the Malfoy hunting lodge because it's filled with dead animals. He sat it aside. He put the manor by his house back in the pile it came from. He also put Black family manor in the stack.

"Harry are you sure you want to offer your family's manor to my mother's use?" He asked me. I looked at him. "Most family manor's hold family history. If it's not the manor by mine, then must be larger. It might hold things you might not want everyone to know."

"Draco if I'm offering her Moody's getaway, I really shouldn't question anything else." He nodded.

"There's shouldn't be a worry, she most likely will pick the villa or the house by the forest." I shrugged and didn't care. Draco looked everything over.

"I believe this will come in serves." Warden said and snapped his fingers. A black bag showed up. It was a briefcase. Draco nodded and took it. He opened it and started putting the files in it. "Was there anything else gentlemen?" Warden asked.

"Not today, thank you for your time Warden." Draco told him. Warden nodded and smiled at him.

"When you're ready my flo is open to your use. If either of you need anything just owl me." We nodded. I looked at the fire place thinking.

"Harry?"

"One more stop before we return. Will Draco's mother be allowed entry in the house she choices?" I asked.

"Sent a letter from either of you with her here." We nodded. We walked over to the fire place and pulled our hoods. "Stay safe both of you. These times are very dark."

"You also Warden." I grabbed the pourder and throw it in. "Feorge and Gred's loft." I called out and pulled Draco with me. He held me up when we stepped out. I looked around and locked the door. Then leaned against the couch and waited. I heared running feet and Fred slid into the room. He had his wand pointed at me.

"Really," I asked. He kicked the door shut.

"You shouldn't be here, we're being watched." Fred told me. I nodded to him.

"I saw, I'm not staying." He glanced at Draco who was still covered.

"I bet George you didn't off him. Too bad, still one more git in the world." I rolled my eyes.

"You almost lost that bet." Draco told him. Fred looked at me.

"Things got out of hand. Draco needs to use your fireplace." Fred nodded and waved to it as he walked over to me.

"How long do you think you'll be here?" I shurgged. "I'll seal the loft on the way down. You have an hour before lunch." Draco nodded. Fred hugged me and left.

"You trust them?" Draco asked me.

"Does anyone know I back them?" He didn't answer, he grabbed a piece of paper off the table. Opened the flow and throw it in. Not even a minute later the paper came back throw. He read it and throw it back throw.

"Dragon." A voice called out.

"Mother." He said but was watching the flames.

"How's school dear?" He smiled.

"I need you to visit my uncle at once Mother. You understand the rush."

"Yes I believe I will go visit him. Study hard my dragon." He closed the flo. He nodded. He looked at me. I nodded to him. He throw some pounder in and called out our address. We stepped throw together.

"Are you already Harry?" He asked me as soon as he took off his clock. I nodded to him.

"Draco if there is one thing I'm use to it's not knowing." I told him and took my clock off. I put ours away and folded my other one on the chair. "I'll ask my questions. Dose me taking my family over mean Dumbledore doesn't have control?"

"Yes, Harry it dose. You are in all since of the word a Lord. Two actual. Since you are under age. He would still have control if you didn't have an advisor. You do though and he lost all his rights to your family. Once we sign the paperwork, I in your name hold that right though. Do you understand?" I nodded.

"Do you want my money?" He gave me a look. "I wouldn't have agreed if I didn't believe you could do the job. I hear a but though."

"In all since of things. Dumbledore won't be removed fully till we sign the paperwork. You are in charge of your accounts. He can still go in the bank, but he will need your approval. The minute you put those rings on you became the head of your families. Once the paperwork is signed. He will be sent a letter explaining that he is no long your guardian. You just became an adult by magical law. Since your still under age, you need a guardian in the since of the word. I being your advisor will fill that role. You have the chose to chose who you want. If you were younger, your parents appointed someone." He told me.

"We're both underage." I told him.

"You both share the same god father. He will be the anchor for you both. He is the reason Magic will allow Draco to be your advisor Harry. The goblin's will allow it." Salazar said.

"Do you agree?" Draco asked him.

"What better advisor then a snake. Rick dose also. If the goblins have a problem, bring them to us. We'll set them sight." He winked at us. "Did you find a fitting house for your mother Draco?"

"We have four for her to pick from. The Potter Manor, I did make sure Harry was alright with it. A villa. The late Lord Black's manor. Then a Black propriety by the black forest. I would rather her there." He nodded.

"It would be very fitting for a hide out. That's what James, Sirius and Remus planned it to be. They put a lot of money and goblin time into it. The villa is charming. Most the family used it as a weekend getaway. The family manor will keep her safe though Draco. It's very well protected." Rick said walking into the panting.

"Why wasn't it used then?" I asked him.

"Your grandparents didn't have a chance. Your grandfather was an author. They didn't know they were target. It took half of Riddle's followers to get into their manor. Your parents didn't because they had guards. Ask Dumbledore to answer that question Harry." I nodded.

"As for the Lord Black's manor. Narcissi should know all about it." Salazar told us. Draco nodded.

"Salazar will you tell Sev to bring mother here when she arrives. He normally takes lunch in his office."

"Your mother has already arrived." Godrick said. "That's why I'm here. Dumbledore knows she's here. He thinks she's here to take confer in Severus." Salazar nodded.

"I will go tell them to come when they are able." Salazar said and walked out of the painting.

"Dumbledore really thinks I killed Draco?" I asked him.

"He doesn't state what he believes. Most likely. Your friends aren't sharing with him that you wrote to them. In case you did something you shouldn't have most likely. All he knows is that you both disappeared and that Draco is claimed dead by young Riddle. You're not in school and as far as he knows you haven't left school."

"And he doesn't think we're down here because I told him there was a cave in." He smiled and nodded. "I'll show you later." Draco nodded. He put the bag behind the couch. We grabbed our books and started studying again.

"Dragon." We both looked over when the fireplace turned green. A beautiful woman came walking throw. She was wearing a black high collar robe. It flow with her. Draco got up and let his mother hug him and then fret over him. She hugged him again. "You've been well Dragon?" She asked. He looked over at Snape. Snape nodded to him.

"Very. And you Mother." She brushed his hair back.

"We're in morning. The manor is empty right now. All has been well." He gave her his chair to sit. She looked at me. "Hello Harry dear. It seems I am in your dealt." Draco sat down. Another chair showed up and Snape sat.

"No you're not. But you're welcome." She raised her eye brow.

"No one is selfless." I nodded to her. "Then it's settled." I nodded to her. Draco nodded when she looked at him.

"I want you to leave the manor mother." Draco said and grabbed the folders. She looked at the bag and glanced at me. Though she didn't ask anything. "I have chose four location that I believe you will like." He pasted over the folders.

"You wish me to leave?" She asked him. He nodded. "And your father?" He leaned back.

"Can join you for a price." I told her. Everyone looked at me. "He has to be willing to pay it though."

"The fee?" She asked me. I pointed to Severus.

"Ask the caster. That's what I will allow for him to follow and join you. You are free to pick any, Draco believes you will like those four." She nodded. "Though Lady Malfoy this is for your protection. Think about what will keep you safe before what will please you or others. Not on the houses, pick what will please you."

"I'm a woman dear." She opened the first folder and looked at it. She glanced at me. "I see the reason behind the price." I nodded to her. She looked throw the file and moved on. The next file she handed over to Draco as soon as she saw what it was. Draco put it away.

"It would be checked. You should seal it." She told me. I nodded to her. The next made her smile. But handed it over. "Being tempted wouldn't be smart." Draco nodded and put it away. She opened the last and her face clearly said she didn't know it. But she looked throw the information. When she was done she looked up at me.

"It was built for this reason alone." She nodded and looked at it thinking.

"Goblin?" I nodded to her. "Title less?" She asked me and flipped throw the papers looking. I looked over at the painting. I nodded. Salazar nodded back and got up. He walked out and was smiling. He brushed his robes back and put his hands behind his back as he was walking away. Draco followed my eyes and watched also. Draco smiled. Narcissi looked up at us when we didn't answer.

"Are we missing someone boys?" She asked. The fireplace came to lift at the same time. Remus walked throw, I blinked. He was dressed really nicely. Not his normal old clothes. He shot the painting a look.

"We never should have added that frame." He said.

"Hush." Salazar said as he walked in. "I could still report you to the headmaster. Stealing school property. Shame on you boys." Salazar smirked and sat down. Narcissi was smiling. Remus looked over.

"Pup?" He wasn't told everyone was here. His eyes flashed yellow. "You two have been busy today it seems." He hugged me and sat down. "Hello Narcissi lovely as always. What conversation have I walked in on?"

"Hello Remus dear. Dashing today aren't you." I was watching him closely. He looked over at me and raised his eye brow. I let it go when I couldn't tell the difference. Narcissi handed over a folder. He took it and opened it. Looked over the front page and handed it back. "Is the property title less?"

"Yes, John Smith owns 15 archers at the southern border of the black forest throw the muggle government. The ministry doesn't even know a piece of land is owned. The house sits on 5 archers. 5 archers out and around the house is a muggle charm. Between those five archers a number of other charms, spells and wards are around the house. Until a year ago it was also flexed." He told her.

"What's it like?"

"The manor is shaped in a y. White and Black marble, Cherry and black oak and earth tones. Spaceage, light and airy. Plenty of space." Remus told him.

"Any why don't you own it now?" She asked me.

"I do Narcissi. I own 5 archers of John Smith land. Harry owns the other 10. No one has ever asked me where I live. I'm not there all the time either." She nodded. "Your more than welcome to stay there Narcissi. You'll be safe there. The inner 5 archers can't even be found. You can only appear and flo into one room and you need permission to get out of that room. You can't walk or fly into the manor grounds. If you leave the grounds you can't find your way back. We tired. We thought of everything and protected it against everything. What's your other chose?" He asked. She handed over a file. He opened it and read it.

"Just as well protected. Closer to your manor then you think also." She looked at him.

"Where is it?" She asked him.

"It sits behind the Potter manor. Flexed ofcoure. Normally the era lives in the potter manor and the head of the family lives in the Family manor. There's a mirror gate between the two. You have to know where it is to find it. We took the manor apart and never found it. James father laughed at us for our attempts." He smiled.

"Then how would you expect it to be found?" She asked him.

"The head of the family would call for it." She nodded.

"Would you still be willing if Lucuis joined me?" She raised her eye brow at him.

"Sweetheart I'm a werewolf. He'll be in my territory. If he bothers me to much I'll just bit him." Draco looked up at him with large eyes.

"I'll make sure he understands."

"Are you sure Narcissi he might regret you for making this chose for him. There is a difference between them. Yes with all the facts and time he might be willing to make the chose. But he might not. Are you willing to live with your chose?" She looked at me for a long time.

"Yes." She meant it also. "You understand do you not Harry. Sometimes the price might be too high but you pay it anyways and let the dust clear afterwards. If there's something you can do, you do it."

"Do you want to take the chance and ask?" I asked her. She knew I understood.

"No, I won't risk Lucuis making the wrong chose. I don't trust blindly Harry. I'm trusting you here. Not just with my son, but my family." I thought about it.

"A few days ago you wouldn't have had one." She looked over at Draco.

"A few days ago isn't today."

"Now?" I asked her.

"Yes, before I change my mind." I nodded and understood what she meant.

"Either Draco or myself can take you to the manor. While Snape and Remus follow shortly. Here would be the safest place to bring him first. Then Remus will bring him along. Dobby will answer your call and get what you need afterwards." She looked at us. Then looked at the bag between us.

"Come along Dragon I believe there's some paperwork I will need to sign. Let's keep this from your father for now. One thing at a time." Draco got up with his mother and left. I waited and put the folders away. Then got up and walked into the potion closet. I looked throw them and found a gray potion. I read the label.

"Oh this will be fun." Salazar told me. I smiled and throw the flo proud in.

"Lucuis Malfoy." I called out and throw the potion throw when the flames turned green. I stepped aside and waved my hand. "I believe you will be able to handle him."

"What was that potion?" Snape asked me. I shurgged and sat back down. Remus got up, Snape followed him. They weren't gone long when they walked back throw carrying Lucuis. "What did you do to him Potter?" Snape asked me.

"It's a harmless knock me out potion Severus. Lucuis will wake up in less than 20 minutes." Salazar told him. Remus was already walking into the library and grabbing the templar book. He read throw it quickly while Snape took off Lucuis robe and rolled up his sleeve. Remus cleared himself. Then casted the spell.

I guess the age of the potion messed with the timing. Lucuis woke up in the middle of the spell. I walked over to the fire place as Snape help Lucuis down. I turned on the wards and locked down the full use of the fire place. Then sat down. When Remus was done I cast a silence spell on Lucuis before he started yelling. Then bound him to the couch.

"Harry?" Remus said in shock when he noticed. Everyone looked at me.

"Good afternoon Lucuis." I said to him and fingered my wand. He glared at me. "Look at your left arm if you would." He looked down. His face shown shock and he looked up at me.

"If you think for a minute you'll come to the right conclusion." He stared daggers at me. I tapped my right middle finger against my wand. He noticed the action. "Earlier today I offered Lady Malfoy full sanctuary, she asked me to extend that offer to you. Are we understanding each other." He calmed a little bit and nodded. I removed the spells. "I'm glad."

"Where is he?" He asked me at once.

"With Lady Malfoy getting her placed in a safe place. Since I still feel like you're a risk his return will be blocked until I feel you are no longer a risk. No to myself, but to yourself."

"Revenge?" He asked me.

"No. Lucuis if I wanted revenge you would be dead already. But if that's what you want?" I raised my eye brow at him.

"Then what?"

"A dealt that needed to be fulfilled. That was between Draco and myself. For yourself, I will forget the past if you make the right chose."

"Which is?"

"Walk away."

"And get myself killed?" I shook my head.

"If you allow yourself to get killed that's your own choice Lucuis. This war isn't going to last forward. Do you really want to stand behind a man who already claims to be ruler of the world when he can't even take over a nation. Or bow to someone who isn't even a pure blood. At one time yes he stood for what Salazar did. He doesn't anymore and since he's returned he's not all there is he. Why follow someone Lucuis who is benefit you."

"What you want me to follow you Potter?"

"I wouldn't even ask you to if you were my last chose. I might be willing to over look the past but I won't be forgetting it for some time."

"What would you know about anything anyways Potter." I twisted my wand looking at it thinking.

"The last meeting he cursed you what 5 times. You once were on his right hand. Now you're just a toy for his enjoyment. You all are. That's all he thinks about. Pain he can inflict, murders and chaos. He wants to rule over the world. The muggle and magical world. He wants everyone Lucuis, everyone bowing benefit him. I am the chose, a 16 year old wizard to kill the most power wizard today. Or so they say. I haven't seen it myself personally. If he wants to rule the world, shouldn't he be the one to kill Dumbledore. He wants all his followers to look for me. Find me and bring me to him when he couldn't even kill me when he first came back. He's been slowly losing what mind he had since then. Right now Lucuis, most likely you could kill me. Don't you see the difference."

"How do you know?" I looked up at him. I held his eyes and saw something.

"Lucuis I spend just about the same amount of time in Riddles mind as I do in my own. I live throw most of those meetings as if I was there myself. It's not hard to tell the difference anymore from what's real and what isn't. He just wouldn't think about what I noticed. Do you need more. You were wearing a sliver shirt, vest and ribbing on your robe were snitching with sliver string. Your Robes and vest were black. Oh yes I can tell who is who by now. A mask just hides your face Lucuis. Not your body movements or your voice. Snape pre the normal was to your left. Pre normal he was wearing his black robes, white shirt and black pants. 13 buttons, that means it was the weekend. You wouldn't think to notice something little as one less button for the week. But I have." Snape looked down at his robes.

"The connection has grown that far?" Lucuis asked me.

"With any strong emotion. Which means whenever he get's pissed off. That's happening more and more these days. He doesn't know the reason anymore then I do. But someone dose. We'll more than one person dose. To rest holds little value. I already know I won't like the reason."

"He hasn't noticed." He said more to himself.

"Why would he, he's dealing with something normally." He looked over at me. "Lucuis you do have your own choice to make now. But if you return down the path you have been on. You will get yourself killed, you will also mark, your family and Snape for death also. Once the mark has been removed, it can't be taken again. Soon enough both side will notice though. Neither Draco and I can hid here forever."

"You marked his own death then."

"Unless Riddle wants to walk into the school and kill him, I dough it. Soon though I dough it will be an issue. Because Lucuis I'm done. This war has never and will never be mine. If Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard he's going to have to prove it."

"Are you telling me you don't side with that old cot anymore."

"What makes you think I have before." I raised my eye brow. He looked at me and didn't believe it.

"You see Lucuis it's been enlighing few days for me and the week is hardly over." Salazar sat down. I flicked my wand at the fire place. Green flames shot up and Draco walked throw. I flicked my wand as soon as he was out and the fire turned normal. "Were there any problems?" I asked Draco.

"No, Mother's very pleased with her chose." He said. "Hello Father." Draco walked around the couch and put a set of papers he was carrying in the bag. He sat down and took my pen. Lucuis was looking at his son is disbelieve.

"You side with him now do you Draco?"

"No," Draco told him.

"You aren't listening Lucuis, it's a shame. But you and Snape hold the same skill. What dose Draco have to side with me on. Not joining in a war that should have already been over. Fighting to bring a man to rule over what shouldn't be his or fighting for a man who's a coward. Your all making a mess of a world we have to still live in when this war's over. If there's still a world left. Doesn't sound to good on either side dose it Salazar?"

"No but war is always messy. Your always cleaning up after it. Shame really after all these years. No one's learned to just get along." Salazar said. Lucuis looked up at him with large eyes. "Pity, I had such high hopes out of you when you were younger Lucuis. Maybe your son will do better. We'll off you go, young minds need to learn." He pointed to the fire place and gave then a pointed look.

They left slowly after I opened the flo.

"How the hell dose your wand stay up your sleeve." I asked. Draco looked over at me. He blinked a few times.

"You wear a wand holder." He told me. I looked at him. He pulled up his sleeve and showed me his wand holder. "We'll get you one." I thought about it, then got up and joined him. Dobby brought dinner, we eat and study.

"Harry what did mother mean when she said you understood?" Draco asked me. I looked up and saw he was writing something.

"Last year Riddle pushed a tough into my head. It was of Sirius behind held and tortured. I tired finding him and getting help. When I didn't have any I went myself. It was that day I was caught in unbridges office. We broke into the ministry and into section 10. It was a trap. For being a bunch of teenagers we did do pretty well. Then help came. Bellatrix landing a curst on Sirius and he fall throw the veil. Once he was gone, I stopped thinking, feeling and caring. I went after her. That's when Riddle and Dumbledore showed up. I learned what it really takes to curse someone with an unforgivable. When the night was over I learned that no matter what, it's not worth it. Everyone's looking towards me to kill Riddle. To end this war. But no one's thinking about what I have to do to do what they want. I have to kill someone. Once I thought I didn't have a chose. But now I know. I won't." He looked up at me.

"It's not easy." I nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you before I did that spell." He shook his head.

"I'm glad you didn't. I might not have agreed. I've followed my father's wishes to long." I nodded and understood. "What if you don't have a chose?" He asked me. I let out a breath.

"Then I guess I'll die. What Riddle wanted so bad that night was a prophecy. Do you know Riddle chose me. All this happened because of him."

"What does the prophecy say?" He asked me. I thought about it for a minute.

"The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh mouth dies. And the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the dark lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

"What does that mean?"

"It means young Riddle will return. Unless all of Riddle soul pieces are destroyed. Harry is one such soul piece. A piece of Riddle's soul sit in Harry." We looked over at the painting and saw Godrick, Salazar with two other's watching us. "Young men I would like you to meet Helena and Rwanda." Godrick told us. We nodded. Draco looked at me.

"The scar." He said.

"Very bright one aren't you Draco. No wonder Sal likes you. Yes a piece of Tom's soul attached himself to Harry." Helena said softly. I nodded.

"That makes since."

"So Harry has to die no matter."

"No, Tom must kill Harry. Harry doesn't have to stay dead. Tom is the only one who can remove the soul piece and to do so must kill Harry. But really he's only destroying his own soul piece. So don't worry Harry, you won't really die." She told me.

"Then he can be killed by anyone?" Draco said.

"Yes, only after all his soul pieces are destroyed. Harry has already destroyed one. Tom riddles diary in his second year. Dear that was far too young to be battling adults all on your own. I must have a word with this headmaster of yours. He's doing a very poor job of protecting his students. Tom made 7 soul pieces. Like I said the diary has been destroyed. Riddle's grandfather ring has been destroyed. Dumbledore took care of that, was cursed also if I might add. I would have seen the curse a mile away. His mother's locket is hidden away. Helena's goblet has been entrusted to Belalltix's vault. My dainty is in the room of requirements, which in our day was just called storage. Then last is Tom's familiar. She's not hard to find, she's always with Tom. After that anyone can kill Tom. He never should have spilt his soul like he did. To live without your soul is not living. He will just get worse." Rwanda told us. She looked sad.

"Do you know where the locket is hidden?" I asked her.

"No, Dumbledore only knows of where the fake is. Only Kearter knows where the real locket is. He was entrusted to destroy it. Sirius brother was a death eater, but he no longer believed. He died saving and protecting Kearter. Help Kearter finish his mission and he will be loyal to you for life Harry." Salazar told me.

"Don't be afraid to die my son. We wouldn't send you down that path when you still have a great life ahead of you." Godrick told me.

"Dumbledore knows all this?" Draco asked.

"No Draco he does not. We do because we watch and listen. Both of you are very much alike. You have been lead down a path that isn't yours. You are much stronger then this and I expect both of you to remember that. Guild each other. Because when this war is over, you will need each other. You could have been great friends, now you have that chance. Do me proud my snakes." Salazar told us.

"Dumbledore knows I hold a piece of Riddles soul?" I asked softly.

"Yes."

"He knew this whole time I would die?"

"Yes,"

"He doesn't think I'll service though."

"No."

"Who does he think will kill Riddle?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter to him as long as he can die." Salazar answered me. I thought about it.

"How are they destroyed." I looked up at the painting.

"You already know how son, you've already done it once." I wiped around and looked at the door. "Yes the Batsakis, her fang will do the job nicely." I thought about it. Kearter would follow my orders. Dobby could get the whatever it was. But the cup. I looked at Draco.

"You said I have no control over family member vaults. But can I request to see an item or something."

"No." I thought about it. "But if someone suspects someone else's vault holds something of there. The goblins will look, if it's there. It's the owner chose to what happens."

"Very good Draco." Helena said. Draco reached in the bag and pulled out the stack of papers. We moved our books aside and he walked me throw the papers. I asked him if the pay was enough and he nodded. I finished signing and he spelled a circle of wax to melt and I pushed both my rings into it. He added his to the other side and he signed.

He walked over to the fire place and fire called Warden. A few minutes later Warden stepped out of the fireplace. He looked around and smiled.

"Salazar personal chambers. It's a honor my graces." He bowed to the painting.

"Prince goblin your welcome," Salazar told him. Warden nodded and looked over the paperwork. He nodded everything was in order.

"Warden I had another reason to calling you here so late." He nodded and looked at me. "Dose the goblins know Tom Riddle spilt his soul?" He nodded.

"We do. Many magical races know." I nodded.

"Were you aware that one of his soul piece's lays in your bank?" His face went cold.

"No I was not aware."

"Yes, it's been brought to my action that Bellatrix was given Helena Hufolpuff's cup, which holds a piece of Riddle's soul." I told him. He stood up and turned towards the painting.

"My lady, you cup went missing many years ago. The cup of which the goblins made you. Are you sure it's the right cup. Many have been passed off as yours." Helena nodded.

"Yes Prince I am sure. You would only have to check. With my permission. The cup should be returned to the goblin nation. If you allow young Harry to remove the soul piece. My family is no more Prince, it was agreed that the goblins have it at that time." Helena told him.

"And if your family is still alive?" She shook her head.

"No matter, they lost the right to have the cup when it went missing. I gave my word. I keep my word prince." He thought about it.

"And if it's not?" He asked.

"The chose is your own Prince. You can still allow Harry to remove it and you can replace it or you can replace it once you find it's a fact."

"We will pay you to check." Draco told him. Warden smiled.

"I do not want gold." Draco didn't understand. "No such deal was struck with Godrick. At Godrick death his sword was to be returned. No fault of his own, though it wasn't. The payment is the sword, but I personally will make you your won sword, both of you."

"Godrick's sword for you to check?" I asked him.

"Yes only you Harold can return the sword since you are his blood. I will check in promise for the sword and when you turn of age I will gift you your own." Warden told us.

"A prince goblin made sword." Draco said in awa. He looked at me.

"Both of us?" Warden nodded. "Will you allow me to remove the soul?"

"If you are able yes." I nodded and looked at Draco.

"The school claims the sword, it's not there right. A goblin wouldn't lie, if it was to be returned it should have been returned." Draco told me. He nodded it was a good deal.

"You have a deal Warden." I said and held out my hand. He took it and nodded. My palm was cut. When he pulled away I looked at it and saw nothing.

"Goblin magic, a blood oath." He was watching me. I nodded and would remember that. He found what he was looking for I guess because he snapped his fingers. On the table sat a cup. Warden picked it up and looked it over. He nodded.

"My Lady you are right." He said. I got up and opened the door to the chambers and walked out. I ripped the fang from the snakes mouth and walked back into the room.

"So stab it?" I asked the painting.

"Yes." I looked the cup over and turned it over. Without waiting or thinking I stabbed the bottom of the cup. A loud scream came out of the cup and then nothing. Warden felt the cup.

"There's no trace of the soul. May I?" He asked looking throw the doorway. I nodded and moved out of the way. He and Draco walked into the chambers. "What masters could do. Beautiful." I heard him. I looked the cup over thinking about it. I grabbed a empty vile and sat it next to the cup. I looked them over and transformed the vile into a copy of the cup. I flipped it to remember which was which.

"You did very well son." Godrick told me. I nodded to him.

"Dobby." I was on a mission. Dobby popped in.

"What can Dobby do for Mr. Lord Harry Potter."

"I'm sorry it's late Dobby. I was wondering if you could find and bring me Lady Ravenclaws dainty from the room of requirements." Dobby nodded.

"Right away. Dobby will find and bring you Lady Ravenclaws thinking crown." He popped out. I didn't even want to ask.

"Kearter I command you to come." It took a few seconds. Then there was a pop.

"What can Kearter do for the nasty master." He asked and bowed to me.

"Your last master. Young Master Black left you a job to do didn't he Kearter. He wanted you to destroy a necklace. But you have not been able to do what he ordered you have you. If you bring it to me, I will destroy it and you may be finished with your job and may have the necklace. I know your young master Black will be pleased that you have never given up." Kearter looked at me for a very long time.

"If the nasty master dose not destroy the locket?" He asked me.

"You will never have to obey me again." He popped away. He was back in less the a minute and was holding the necklace.

"Please put it on the table Kearter." He did and stood back. I saw a snake on the front. I looked it over. The snake moved.

"Open." I said in parsley tongue. It popped open and I stabbed it. It screamed. I closed it softly and knelled down.

"Thank you very much Kearter. Your job is now complete." I said and put it on him. "You may return home. I'm sorry I bothered you." He was watching me. Dobby popped in them.

"Mr. Lord Harry Potter Dobby brings you Lady Ravenclaw's thinking crown. Dobby is to tell you it's a holding nastiness." I nodded to him and pointed to the table. I got up and looked it over. It was a crown.

"Thank you Dobby." I couldn't find the right spot to stab it.

"Here Master." Kearter pointed to the middle stone. I nodded to him. Laid it on its front and stabbed it. It screamed. Then the stone glowed white a little.

"Dobby dear be so kind and take that to my dear Luna. She'll understand." Dobby nodded.

"Dobby will give Luna the thinking crown." He took the crown and popped away.

"Thank you Kearter." He nodded. He still didn't know what to do.

"Thank you for allowing me to see this Harold. It was a sight." I nodded to him. Draco followed him in awa and shut the door.

"The copy should be returned in the real cup's place." Warden snapped his finger. He picked up the real cup and the paperwork. He bowed to us.

"Good night gentlemen." We bowed back and he left.

"Do either of you need anything?" Kearter asked us.

"No thank you Kearter, we're about to go to sleep." I told him. "Tomorrow there's cleaning that needs to be done. Meals that needs to be brought. Tea and coffee before breakfast and at tea time. We have a lot of work to get throw." He nodded at once.

"Yes Master,"

"If you would rather return to Lady Blacks house you may. There's no need for you to work at Hogswart any longer." He looked relived.

"Dobby will come with Kearter." Dobby said. Kearter glanced at Dobby.

"Fine Dobby can polish the stairs. Don't wake up mistress Black she is loud." They left. Draco smiled at me.

"Are you sure your alright on the couch Harry?" I nodded.

"Yes," He nodded and walked into the bedroom. Came back a few minutes later with pajamas. I took them and changed in the bathroom. The room was dark when I walked out. The fire was the only light. I sealed the fireplace and sat down.

"What's troubling you son?" Salazar asked me.

"Just have a feeling I'm not going to get much sleep tonight. He needs both of them. Weather he thinks so or not. Lucuis was his eyes and ears in the ministry and Snape the same here." He nodded and understood.

"Try anyways son, if you wake I'll tell you where a sleeping potion is. My own creation." I nodded and laid down. I cleared my mine and fall right to sleep.

"Harry." Someone yelled and shook me. I shoot awake, someone helped me down. I looked over and saw Draco sitting on the table. I blinked a few times and rubbed my scar.

"Never knew you had night tears Harry?" I looked over at him. "Wore then night mares." I nodded to him.

"Sorry to wake you." He got up and walked into the potion closet.

"Not a problem. Here, Salazar said this would help." He gave me a potion. I looked at it and thought about it. Then took it. It didn't tease as bad as I thought it would. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. I shook my head no.

"No." He nodded. My eye lids got heave and I fall asleep. I thought I heared talking. Draco must be talking to Salazar or something. I rolled over and pulled the blanket over my shoulder.

I woke up and blinked a few times clearing my head. That potion worked really good. I slept the rest of the night without any bad dreams. I did dream though, not that I remember much of them. I rubbed my face and got up. There was a tea tray waiting on the table. I filled up my cup and took a bit of toast.

I surprised Kearter knew I liked toast. I cleared up the couch and sat everything under the coffee table. I headed to the bedroom. I guess I missed something.

"Bloody hell." I stopped dead and stared at Snape who was sleeping on the chair. I guess this is who Draco was talking to last night. Slowly I moved back and finished walking into the bedroom. I grabbed some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom. I showered and got dressed. I brushed my hair back.

Snape was still asleep. Breakfast was waiting on the table. Draco was still asleep also. I sat down, filled my plate and grabbed my home work. I started working as I eat. When I was done I pushed the plate to the side and kept working. When I was finished with what I had, I pulled out Hermione and Ron's letter and flipped it over.

Like I knew Hermione sent me our home work that I've missed. No she wrote all the homework she had. But added what Ron must have told her. I leaned back and thought about it. She knows Draco's with me. I grabbed my pen and underlined Draco's homework. Then pulled out all m y books and opened to the chapters she wrote.

I started reading. Once I was done with the first book I started on the homework that went with it. Even though Snape was teaching DADA I was still really good at it. While I was working I started to think about DA late year and the coins. I sat up and looked around. I grabbed my bag and looked throw it.

I found it on the bottom with some loss quills. I pulled it out, flipped it over and looked at it.

'Hermione?' I wrote and sent it. I held it and went back to my work.

'Harry Potter you've had me so worried.' She wrote back when I was reading the next book.

'I didn't kill Draco.' I wrote.

'I'm not stupid Harry.'

'I'm sorry I worried you.' I sent her and leaned back.

'Safe?'

'Yes, don't tell anyone.'

'I won't, what happened?'

'I did something stupid and had a feeling. I learned a lot.' I could almost see her nodding and waiting for the story.

'Doing your homework.' I smiled.

'Yes, thank you for the list. Anymore?' I grabbed the piece of paper and started writing down everything. It was all from yesterday.

'Do the parietal also Harry, you know we have Nets next year. Everything alright?'

'Yes, more than alright. I'll tell you everything later.'

'Good, Ron thinks you're on a mission.' I rolled my eyes.

'No, just did something stupid and had to fix it.'

'Good I knew you had it in you. Love you, be careful.'

'You to, watch yourself about everyone.' I put the coin in my pocket and went back to my homework.

"Something special about that gold piece Potter?" I looked over and saw Snape watching me.

"It's like a beeper. It's how we all talked last year." I thought about it. "Two way communication." I told him.

"I know what a beeper is Potter." Good then I didn't need to explain it anymore. I went back to the book and finished the chapter. I looked at the homework sheet and pulled out a scroll.

"Good breakfast. I'm starving." Draco said. I moved everything but what I was working on off the table. Draco sat down. He filled his plate and saw the homework sheet. He read it over. "Granger?" He asked and I nodded to him. He read over the list while he eat.

"She's not even taking ruins." He said and looked at me. I shurgged. I stopped trying to understand Hermione a long time ago. I guess he learned that faster than I did because he dropped it and put the list down. He looked throw all the books and shook his head. "You read to bloody fast for someone wearing shitty glasses." I shrugged at him.

"You get use to them over time." I told him. A potion bottle showed up on my scroll. Snape sat down and filled up a cup of coffee. Then dices up his plate. I moved it to the middle of the table and started writing again.

"It's snan oculos Potter. Take the potion." I didn't say anything or do what he said.

"The potion works in a way that heals or fixes any damage that's been done to the eye, muscles or eye socket. You'll feel some presser or stinging. But it will only last a few minutes then nothing." Salazar told me.

"What's the reason for taking a potion when I can already see."

"Glasses put you at a disadvantage." Salazar told me. I thought about it. I knew they wouldn't leave this alone. I opened the potion and downed it. The pain in my eyes was there the next intent. It was intense also. Then it lessoned and was gone. I took my glasses off and rubbed my eyes.

I wiped the tears away and opened my eyes. I had to blink a few times. When I saw everything was clear was surprising. Everything was so clear and bright. I took everything in, nodded and went back to my home work. Draco got up when he was done eatting. He went to get ready. The table was cleared.

I finished my report and put it on the stack. I put the book away and slipped the potion book into my bag. That's something I didn't want to get into with Snape right now. I grabbed my charm book and started reading. Draco came and sat down when he was done and pulled out his books.

"Good afternoon, you three seem busy." I glanced over at the fire place and saw Remus stepped throw. I didn't understand and looked around the table. Draco and I were working on our homework. Snape was reading throw our home work. I gave that a look and though and let it go.

"Hey Remus house still standing?" I asked him. He nodded and sat down.

"Lucuis is in a daze from everything. Narcissi say's to give him time." He shrugged to me and didn't care.

"Any other news?" He shook his head no.

"I've had no luck finding you." He smiled and winked at me.

"You've been sent out to find me?" I asked him. He nodded to me. I sat up, brushed my hair back and let out a breath.

"We both have pup. It's only Friday if you forgotten your days already. Once your absents was noticed I was sent out right away to find you." I nodded and thought about it.

"He's put other order member's on watch out hasn't he." They both looked at me. "We went to the bank yesterday. Tonks and Mad eye were there. Tonks was watching the bank while Mad eye was inside watching and waiting for me."

"Why would Dumbledore think you would go to the bank or want to keep you from going to the bank." Remus asked and didn't understand.

"I would go to the bank to get money. He would think I need money because I only made one withdrawal this year and it was before school to pay for my school supplies. That was out of my trust. What he doesn't know is I've made a few withdrawal out of another account that he doesn't have access to. He doesn't have access because the goblins have told him that those accounts are sealed till I'm of age."

"Why dose Dumbledore have access to your accounts pup?" His face showed me that he already knew he wasn't going to like what he hears.

"Because until yesterday he claimed himself as my magical guardian. With all the power behind the claim. Since the day after my parents were killed. Since that day withdrawals have been happening from Dumbledore. For many different reason."

"Which are?" He wasn't happy.

"The first was to pay my relatives to keep me. The rest from what can be told is to supply and pay the order. Besides what's given to my relatives, every withdrawal has been taken out of my trust or my parents account and deposited into his account. Then taken out of his account and given to many other accounts. The rest of the vaults are sealed from his use."

"What happened yesterday?" He asked me. Snape was even listening now.

"I took over both families. I also named a advisor."

"Which makes your a full adult and cancels any rights to a guardian. It wouldn't cancel out god parents though." I nodded. So Remus he Snape was my godfather.

"Nothing would be able to. That's a magical bond." Draco told us.

"You allowed yourself to become Potter's advisor?" Snape asked Draco.

"Actual Sev you gave me the right to become Potter's advisor. You're bound to the both of us throw magic. That's what allowed it. For Harry, besides being short coming in knowing what he's doing. He's improved his personal net worth already. Promising to keep improving. It's not a life time contract Sev. I can quit at any time." Draco told him. Snape looked at the both of us.

"You just signed on for Draco to do what he wants with your account, do you think that's wise?" He asked me. I looked at him.

"It's been going on 15 years without my permission. I also drought Draco will do whatever he wants with my account."

'It's already been prophetic for me Sev. Anyways mother already agreed to everything. The paperwork was signed and seal last night." Draco said and had the same look he did last night.

"Is it really that." I didn't know the word.

"Priceless Harry. Yes it is. When I say priceless, that means there's no value one can put on it." Draco told me.

"It can't be that rare." He shook his head.

"Oh it is. The only think above it would be if the king himself made it."

"I'll take your word for it." I shrugged and sat forward.

"It's not just for shows either son. Though you can if you wish. As you should know." Salazar told me.

"Have a book on that then?" He thought about it.

"No it wouldn't do you any good either. It's in your blood don't worry." I nodded and looked my book over.

"What did you two do?" Remus asked us.

"Harry arranged for a serivs done. In exchange for the price, we're being returned something." Draco answered him.

"In other words you did something you shouldn't have and are paying for it with something that isn't yours. To get something better." Remus said looking at him. "Try again. Draco I grow up with Sirius, James and Severus. It's going to be harder than that to get around me." He raised his eye brow at Remus. Then looked at me.

"A piece of the problem was explained to me last night." Remus nodded. "It seems Dumbledore has been keeping from me that I hold a piece of Riddles soul in me. The only way to remove that soul piece is for Riddle to kill me. That is only if I want to keep living. Besides me he made 6 other soul pieces. Two were destroyed. Last night I destroyed three. Leaving only two left. One just happened to be in a vault at the bank. Since it belongs to another I asked Warden to check on the item. For doing so and allowing me to remove the soul piece, he asked for something only I can give him. Something that already belongs to the Goblins. Warden asked for Godrick's sword. For returning the sword to him. Warden personally will make a sword for Draco and myself and give it to us on our 17 birthday." He nodded, leaned back and thought about it. It would take him a minute.

"How is it in your right to return something that belongs to the school?" Snape asked me.

"It never has belong to the school, the school just kept it. When Godrick died, the sword should have been given back to the goblins. It wasn't. Only I can return it because I am the last and only living blood decent to Godrick. He agreed, I agreed, the deals done. Now on top of everything else I have to learn to use the sword." I gave him a look and went back to my home work.

"Dumbledore might not part with the sword Harry." Remus told me.

"Doesn't matter, it comes to me if I need it. It already has. I figured if Dumbledore won't hand it over I'll just order it myself or something along those lines. Haven't worked that part out yet, but I have time." I told him.

"Who told you all this Potter?" Severus asked me. I pointed to the painting. "What says you can trust a painting." He asked me. He really thought it was a fake. I got up and opened the door to the chambers.

"If you leave the chambers have I nice wait." I told him and sat back down. They left to look the chambers over. "Maybe they won't listen and get stuck outside." I said more to myself and Draco smirked.

"You could always shut the door." He nodded to it.

"More trouble than it's worth."

"They could always fall in the well and be pulled under by the mermaids." Salazar said. We looked over at him. "The water that runs throw the chambers is part of the black lake. Sasha liked to take a swim." We nodded like we understood. Dobby showed up and brought lunch. Draco and I cleaned up and moved our things to the side.

"Lunch." Draco called into the chambers. They didn't come. We sat down and started eatting.

"Do you mind me going over the files or do you want to join me." Draco asked me. I shook my head no. He grabbed the bag and walked into the study. I left lunch and moved to the coffee table. I opened the book and started reading.

"Potter what do you have planned for the carcass?" I looked back and saw Snape walking into the room.

"Which one?" He didn't understand.

"There's snakes skins inside and outside of the chambers. Or the snake itself." He was quite for a minute.

"All of it." I pointed to Salazar.

"What do you want to know Severus?" Salazar asked him.

"What are your plans?" Snape asked him.

"Severus I'm a painting. What do you expect me to do. Harry your right in the since that Sasha was mine. But you have the right of kill, that makes the remains yours." I made a face.

"What would I do with a 60 foot remains of a snake and a number of skins." I asked him.

"Haves and sale them." Salazar and Snape told me.

"I have what I wanted from it." I shrugged.

"Would you give me permission to haves and take what I would want?" Snape asked me. I thought about it and shook my head. He nodded and turned.

"If you want a part you have to take the whole thing. I don't want to deal with it. So you have to agree to take it all or none." Snape turned and looked at me.

"Potter I don't believe the full." He started to say.

"Draco Snape taking the snake and skins." I called into the study.

"Good it's starting to smell." He called back. I gave Snape a look.

"Share with Remus or something."

"Potter a profit from this could be sizable." I let out a breath and got up. I walked into the chambers.

"Moody." I yelled.

"Pup?" He yelled back.

"You and Snape are going to haves the snake and skins share or something." Remus walked out of one of the pipes.

"Why?" He asked us.

"Snape wants part of the snake and I don't want any and since I killed it, it's mine. This fixes everything. You two can share, the profit is sizeable or something." I shrugged and walked back into the living room. I heard them talking. Salazar was smiling at me.

"You should get them to eat before they start son. There's bags in my lab for collations." I nodded and grabbed the bags. Then fixed two plates and walked out. I handed each of them a plate and bag.

"Have fun. Or whatever you do when you haves." I told them and walked back into the living room. I sat down and went back to my home work.

"You know for Sirius being on the run and your father not taking over the family, they both made quite the profit on their accounts." Draco said and sat down in front of me.

"Alright."

"They have investments still running. Nothing before them though which is good. Though the bad thing is for the last 15 year those investments have still been running."

"Bad because?" I asked him.

"Not all have been profit full. We'll have to at some time meet with them and see if you still want to back them. Really every year you should be over viewing your investments. All Sirius's investments are new for the most part. He has a few from before his say in Azkaban. They have been reviewed and kept. We'll have to review all of the investments at some point and either keep them or remove your backing." He told me.

"How about this summer." He nodded.

"That's really the only time we can. What are you going to do about Dumbledore?" He asked me.

"For what?" I asked him.

"The amount Harry isn't even questionable. He had no right." I nodded and brushed my hair back.

"No but there isn't anything I can do Draco. I can demand the money back and I might get it. I can press charges but there's no reason to. It might not be legal but he did make himself my guardian throw the ministry. I have more pressing matters with Dumbledore then some money he took. The dead can give him what he's earned soon enough." He thought about it.

"Misleading you?" He asked me.

"It will be brought up and taken care of. We might be waiting Draco and I might be done fighting in this war. But that doesn't mean everything is forgotten or behind me. I'm going to have some fun." I smirked at him.

"I understand why you're in Gryffindor. But you should have been in Sytherin Harry." I nodded to him.

"Oh I know. That's where the hat wanted to put me first. Salazar agrees with you also." He stared at me.

"Truly? Why the bloody hell aren't you then?" He asked me.

"The only thing I knew about Sytherin were you all were evil and the person who killed my parents came from that house. I was young?" I told him. He thought about it and nodded.

"Fun uh, I guess we have some planning to do. We'll show up Wednesday." I nodded to him.

"You do know neither of our friends will be accepting right at first." He thought about that and nodded.

"Wesley. You deal with yours and I'll deal with mine. Five days to put your account in order, finish our homework and plan some fun. More than enough time."

"Not if we keep on having visitors."

"Doesn't matter, Sev's good to have around to check your homework." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm glad I can be at your serves dragon. Should I go get my red ink?" Snape asked. I looked back and saw Snape and Remus walk into the living room.

"No you should use Harry's. No ink, pretty nice." Draco said and spun the pen.

"I know what a pen is Draco. Yes they are nice to use. Yet not wizard custom." Draco shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, it makes up for itself with no messes." Draco told him. Then looked them over. "What the bloody hell have you been doing?" Draco asked them.

"Havening a 60 snake. Behave pup." Remus told me and walked throw the fireplace after turning on the flo. Snape nodded to use and followed him. Draco shook his head once they were gone.

"Want to play cards?" He asked after he shut the door to the chambers.

"I don't know a lot of games." He shrugged.

"I'll teach you." I got up and sat at the table with him. I didn't know what the game was but it was fun. Dinner showed up and we cleaned up.

"Harry why does it bother you that your family got money from you?" He asked me after a minute of eating in silence.

"That it's from me is even more upsetting. It bothers me because they always made sure that I understood that what I got was more then what I should be given." I told him. He didn't understand. "Draco all the stories about my childhood aren't true. Besides I did live with my relatives. I grow up with hand me downs and cast offs. I lived in the cupboard under the stairs, until I came here. Then they moved me into their spear room that use to be my cousin's toy closet. The comment about manors at the table. I was lucky to eat. Even though I made the meals. Knowing they, knowing I paid them to live there. I'm not happy about. Knowing how much I paid them. It pisses me off. I grow up knowing I was a freak because things happened around me."

"Let me guess you were also taught not to do better in anything then your cousin?" I gave him a look. "Potter I've watched you study and do your homework. Your grades don't match what I've seen."

"I stopped carrying I think. Anyways Net's are next year and finals are coming up." He nodded to me.

"Good I don't want to work for a simpleton." He smirked at me.

"I'll try." We eat in silence some more.

"Are you that bad in potions or dose Sev really bother you that much." He asked me.

"I don't really understand what I do wrong in potions. Snape doesn't normally bother me. This year I've had a little help." He didn't understand. I reached in my bag and pulled out my potion text book and handed it over. "When Ron and I came into class and got used books that's the one I got. When I got my new one, I switched them. That's where I learned the spell to help you. That's Snape textbook from his 6th year." His eyes grow.

"Brilliant." He told me. He flipped throw the book looking it over. "Mind if I copy it?" I shook my head no. He handed it back and I put it away. "With the book do you understand more?" He asked me.

"My potions always seem to come out like they should."

"It might just be your technique. That's what a lot of people have a problem with, with potions. We'll see next year how you do." I nodded to him.

"Draco how is everyone going to act with you showing up unmarked?" I asked him. He leaned back.

"No one knows. I've been distance because I've had that mission to do. They'll be glad I'm back to normal or along those lines." I finished eatting and put the plate aside. "Blaine and his family are neutral. Pansy's father is marked. She doesn't care to anything to follow a path. Theo would rather save his own ass then follow the path. Vincent and Gregory, I don't know about them."

"Are they really as thick as they are?" I asked him.

"They aren't brilliant. But they aren't dim. They do like to eat."

"Yes well have you meet Ron. He can eat all day long and still be hungry." He nodded.

"Is Ron as dim as he acts?" He asked me. I thought about it.

"He's lazy for the most part. But he's brilliant with strategies. Give him a reason to do something more than grades and he'll work his ass off. His confidence is pretty weak." He nodded.

"Is Hermione as smart as everyone thinks?" He asked me.

"Not so much in the practical way, she's book smart. She knows facts. She's getting better at it. Everything she knew came out of a book. She's starting to think for herself now." He nodded and I think he understood.

"What's with you and Ginny?" He asked me. I thought about it. I leaned back and let out a breath.

"Honestly I have no idea. She's like a sister to me though." He nodded again.

"She's more in love with the idea of being with you then being with you. That I understand. Woman are crazy like that. They never know what they want and when they find out it's normally too late for them to change their mind. That's the case most the time when she doesn't think about your feelings towards her. If she was truly in love with you, she would want to make sure your truly in love with her."

"Alright." Draco shook his head.

"Why don't you just tell her you don't love her on a deeper emotions level. Having you as family should be enough." I shrugged at him. "I thought you were growing a back bond Harry. Taking control of everything in your life finely and having some fun. You can't really have all the fun you want with a girlfriend tagging along."

"And if I really love her?" Draco leaned forward on the table and stapled his fingers.

"Love grows between people every day Harry. Most pure blood marriage are like this. Almost all arrange marriage are like this. Two people are married and they learn about each other and grow to love each other. Ron's parents were bonded together. It's marriage. Now they love each other. My parents were arranged, but my mother was already in crush with my father. Most likely I'll be arranged. The war's put a hold on it. If I can bond before a contact is drawn up, my father can't pick someone for me. Harry you can learn to love her and live with her for your life time. But to really love someone. It isn't the same. Then you have to remember you do think of her like family. That feeling will just grow."

"Can I be arranged?" I asked him.

"No from this point on. Before hand if your parents or god parents signed a contact yes. You would already be honor bound to bond with who they picked. Dumbledore could have drawn up and signed a contract for you, but you wouldn't be held to keep it. He holds no magical law over you. It's easy to find out though."

"How?" I asked him.

"A potion and spell, then a drop of blood on a piece of paper. At 15 the contact is sealed, by magical laws you can marry at 15. You can be older though." He shurgged. I looked at him waiting. "Now?" I nodded to him.

"I would have to make the potion." He told me.

"There's one in the stock room. I kept it on hand for students." Salazar told us.

"It's a good thing you over hearing us isn't creepy." Draco said and got up. Salazar waved it away. Draco walked into the closet and looked throw the potions. I watched him and didn't understand. He came back with a potion, it was clear. He grabbed a parchment from the study and sat it on the table. Poured the potion on the parchment and handed me a letter opener. I stuck my finger and dropped the blood on the paper while he said the spell. We leaned forward and watched the parchment.

"None." He told me. He straighten up and walked away.

"Wait." He turned around and looked at the paper with me. Gray ink was showing up in the middle of the paper.

"Gray?" He said and didn't understand.

"Harry James Potter and Ginny Molly Wesley." I read. Salazar stood up and looked.

"Gray, it shouldn't be gray." He said.

"That's not even my real name. Shouldn't a binding contact hold my real name." I asked. We both looked at Salazar.

"Gray means there's a contact is alive but not binding. Dumbledore has written up a contact it seems."

"But it's not my real name."

"It's not binding son. Dumbledore has no claim over you and never has. There's no reason to worry. It seems you have your answer now though. You don't wish to be bonded with the lovely youngest Wesley. Not that I blame you. Some are made to follow a path and some are made to follow another path. Find your own path Harry and follow it." Salazar told me.

"But it's not even my real name." I said waving to the paper.

"The potion son was to bring forward any and all bonding contacts. No matter their origin. If Dumbledore was your magical guardian, the contact wouldn't stand because it doesn't hold your given name." Salazar told me. I thought about it.

"I don't want an arrange marriages." I said thinking about it.

"You don't have one and now you can't unless you arrange it yourself Harry. What's your real name?" Draco asked me.

"Harold Alexander Potter." I told him. He thought about it and nodded.

"Oh I do so miss your mother son. She was always so smart." We looked at the painting. Salazar smiled at us. "Now what's your full name."

"Harold Alexander Jaden Maxims Potter." Draco looked at me. "I'm told I had a true blessing." He nodded.

"I understand Harry. Just surprised. It's only a pure blood custom and your mother wasn't a pure blood. Each parent picks a name and each set of god parents pick a name. You were blessed the day or day after you were born." I shurgged.

"You have a full name?" He nodded to me.

"A mouth full. I was blessed the night of my birth. Draco was my mother's chose." He told me. I nodded. "You don't want to spend your life with Ginny do you." He asked me. I shook my head no.

"Just explain that you truly don't love her in that manor and you love her like a sister. It was the only way I got Pansy to leave me be. That one is like a leach." He told me. I smirked.

"You said if you can bond before your father signs a contact you wouldn't have to marry. Do you have someone in mind or still looking?" I asked him. He put the potion away and throw the paper in the fire.

"The person doesn't really matter. A bonding can be removed if it was never bound. Finding someone to go against my family is the hardest part." I didn't understand again. I looked at them. Salazar seemed impressed. Draco came back out and walked into the study. He walked out with two glasses and handed me one.

"Fire whiskey." We sat down by the fire.

"A bonding normally binds two people together for life. A marriage bonding is held together by four things. The first is your name. It's always sealed after a bonding. You take each other names. The second is your house. Honor normally seals that one pretty quickly. You take each other into your house. Meaning you take care of each other. House has many meanings. Power is the third bond. You spend so much time together your magic starts to bend its will to the other party. After so long both parties will end up with tantric magic. Your magic is bound together. You can feel it and use it each other magic. It depends on the pair how long it takes. But normally all pairs have bond magic. The last is body. I don't need to explain that. If not all four steps are completed a marriage can be broken. Neither persons honor is questioned."

"Then once you were unbound wouldn't your father's contact come alive?" I asked him.

"Most pure bloods are married by 21 because after 21 a contact doesn't need to be full filled. At that time the person is an adult and can make their own choices. Or take over my family which will make me an adult." He explained.

"So you need to find someone who doesn't fear your father, want your family's name or worth and doesn't shy away from your families dark past or want anything to do with your families dark past." He nodded.

"I would prefer it a woman also. I don't want to end up temping myself and bond us for real." He told me. I looked at him. I didn't understand. He noticed. "We'll I guess the news doesn't always travel throw the school. Harry I'm gay. I noticed around 4th year." He told me. I took a drink and thought about it. He didn't act like it matter.

"Your parents know?" He nodded to me.

"Doesn't matter to my father. I'm the era to the family and need to have an era. He told me to take care of my needs on the side like some pure bloods do. Have a mistress or something."

"Then I don't understand." I said and he looked at me. "We'll if I'm Salazar and Godrick's era." I said.

"There's a potion. Godrick needed and wanted a child. So I gave him one. It just took me a few years. But there's a potion. It allows two man to conceive, carry and have a child. Though it needs two powerful wizards to be able to carry and create the child. The muggle word and some of the magical world didn't agree. It was against nature. That's is why history doesn't know we are mates or that we had children. So Godrick claimed Blazer as a child throw a maiden. Shortly after I left the school." He explained.

"Do you have notes?" Draco asked, his eyes were wide and bright. Salazar smiled softly and nodded.

"Draco child I have books and books of notes. I kept records on everything. When the time comes you are ready for a child come to me and I will teach you the potion. Hopefully the time will have changed the way the world things." Draco nodded.

"Who will you get to marry you?" I asked Draco when the though came to mind.

"It wouldn't be hard to find someone. Even the Goblins can cast a bonding. You have to pay for it though. Once I'm 21 all that would need to be done is declare the marriage unveiled. Whoever I picked would know what they are getting into and some payment or such will come into the picture. The other party would though need little or no feels for me. I wouldn't want them to get the wrong idea and seal the marriage. There's a few spells and potions that can be a problem."

"This is why most agreed marriages are sealed. The couple is given a lust potion after the bonding. They can't help but commute the bonding." Salazar said.

"Then wouldn't there still be the power factor?"

"Most the time during sex both parties magic will pulse throw each other. With a bond between them it normally happens. From there it grows to tantric." Draco told me. I started to nod, then my head felt like it was being split open. I grabbed it. "Harry?" Draco yelled.

I was thrown into Riddles mind. He was yelling for answers. Lucuis and Snape were missing from their places. When no one could answer curses were throw. I was ripped away from his mind. I saw Snape leaning over me. I blinked a few times, I wasn't worried about the wand pointing at me.

"Harry?" Draco said from somewhere. I rubbed my scar which was killing.

"Have you learned nothing Potter?" Snape asked me. I felt something wet and looked at my hand. There was blood on my palm. Was that new? I couldn't think straight yet and my body hurt all over. I closed my eyes and reached for my bag.

"What do you want?" Draco asked and took my bag.

"Potion." I whispered. My ears were ringing.

"You don't have anything." I cracked my eye open and noticed he took my bag apart. That can't be. I rolled off the couch. Snape moved back in time. I fall on my side, I didn't care. I reached for my bag. Draco sat it down in front of him. I reached into the hidden pocket and pulled a vile.

It was empty. I throw it aside and reached in again. The other two were empty.

"Bloody hell." I throw everything out of the bag looking for my coin. I rolled onto my back and tired to work the coin.

"Potter what are you doing?" A voice said.

"Useless." I couldn't work the damn thing. My fingers wouldn't work. "Dobby." I whispered. I felt around for one of the vial's.

"Mr. Lord Harry Potter your on the floor." I nodded and handed him the vial.

"Mione." I told him.

"Oh you visited the nasty snake again Mr. Lord Harry Potter." I nodded and he took the vial. Took a step back and popped away. I rubbed my head.

"Back up." My eyes popped open and I saw Hermione pulling on a robe and walking over to me. "Up," She told me. I rolled. She pulled her wand and flicked it around. "Back up. You'll just make matters worse." I work my hands and legs under me and got up. We'll got up enough to roll onto the couch.

"How are you?" She asked me and sat on the table. I rubbed my forehead. "I see you came out forcefully or early." She told me.

"Both." She waved her wand and checked me over. I felt my forehead close. She handed me a wet towel. I took it and she let me clean the blood up.

"What happened?" She asked me and took the towel and handed me a potion. It was pitch black. Relief. I took it and changed it over for a glass of water. I finished it and rubbed my forehead again and sat up.

"Same old?" She shook her head.

"No I mean the burse on your head and the cuts." She asked me.

"He fall forward when this happened. He was holding a glass." Draco said. She nodded and wasn't worried about it.

"You good?" I nodded to her. She got up and moved away. "I'm not even going to ask." She said.

"I'll explain later." She nodded, took Dobby's hand and popped away. I noticed she cleaned up the mess also.

"What potion did you just take." I glanced over and saw Snape looking over a vial. It was empty. He already smelled it I think.

"Yes I would like to know also. There's not many potions that are that color black. None of which I would think you would take at a time like this." I closed my eyes and sat forward.

"What are the others?" I asked Salazar. I started clamming my mind. That book was a blessing.

"Living dead, some poisons, a snake venom antidote." Snape told me. I finished clearing my mind and my head stopped hurting.

"None of those." I said and got up. Hermione even cleaned up the broken glass. Or someone did. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I started the shower and leaned against the counter. The potion hasn't worked its way throw my body just yet. I pulled off my clothes and got into the shower. I leaned against the wall and let the water beat down on me.

I closed my eyes and remembered what happened. I needed to put everything in order to forget it. Being pulled out of Riddles mind was worse on my own. It eat at me. It drove me mad. It was like a piece of his mind came back with me.

"Harry?" Draco said. "There's clothes on the counter for you." The door shut. How did I miss that. I put my wand down, I didn't even know I was holding it. Finely I could think straight and move without pain. I washed off and turned off the water. Like Draco said there were clothes waiting for me.

I dried off and got dressed. I spelled the clothes to fit me. Then looked at the door. I knew s soon as I opened it, someone would be waiting to talk to me. To ask question and expect answers. Which meant I needed to be strong. I needed to take control. Show them no weakness.

I brushed my hair back and walked out. I wasn't use to someone unspelling my locking charm.

"Explain to me Potter why both you and my son are doing magic outside of school while your underage?" Lucuis asked me before I even let the bathroom.

"It's an ability. Much like your own. Did you not know your son was a wizard." I asked him. Draco smirked. I walked into the study and filled myself a glass of fire whisky. Then moved over and sat down next to the fire. "You waited this long for that." I asked him and Snape.

"You know very well I know my son's a wizard. It's against the laws." Lucuis told me in outrage.

"I am aware of that Lucuis. I wouldn't be so surprised though if I were you Lucuis. I'm sure Draco dose tones of magic while at home bring summer break." He glared at me.

"Yes but the manor has a ward to keep other's from finding out." Draco told me. I took a drink.

"Your father doesn't think there's wards here. That's a shame." I shook my head. "Lucuis here I sit while both Riddle and Dumbledore is looking for me and neither have yet to find me. I hardly think either will unless someone tells them. A little casting is the less of your worries don't you think?"

"What should I worry about then Potter?"

"The fact that both you and Snape weren't at the meeting tonight. The fact that he knows Snape isn't dead. What else could be keeping you both away from your beloved master." They both took in what I said and was worried.

"You think your safe here?" Potter asked.

"One person only can open that door." I pointed to it. "I dough very much that person would open the door for anyone but myself. Yes they might be able to locate us. But Lucuis we're in a enchanted space. We're here but not here. If I guess right, that door can be opened to somewhere else. Somewhere that no one but myself can find."

"When did you guess that son?" Salazar asked me.

"I put the pieces together." He nodded. Snape and Lucuis looked around. They were surprised. Draco started thinking about it and smirked. He understood.

"So if someone were to find us and try to get to us, this area would no longer be there. Then they would try again and they couldn't. They wouldn't be able to since this area is truly under a flex charm. While it lays here, it's not. But still unable to fix very easy."

"Says you?" Lucuis told me. I smirked slowly and that worried him.

"Says the two people in the last 1000 years to be able to. Welcome Lucuis to the Chamber's of Secrets. So if you most know Draco and I can very well do magic since we're still in school. I'm right under Dumbledore's nose and he can't find me. If there was a true reason to panic, I would be told. The guardian of the chambers would come and tell me."

"Who the hell is that." Snape asked me.

"You might find out one day. Wouldn't be much of a guardian if you knew would it. Besides myself only one person alive can get here and that person would have to take on the school it get here. Dumbledore believes it's no more since a cave in." I told them.

"What cave in?" Snape asked in outrage.

"The one on the outside of the chambers." He was surprised. "There's still a cave in, but you can get throw it. Only a parsley tongue can get throw."

"Or someone who's listened you to talk in parsley tongue enough." We all looked at the door and saw Ron standing there with his arms folded. "Getting in though took some doing." I smirked.

"Yes well you not to be worried about."

"For yourself maybe." Ron didn't like anyone else in the room. I looked at him waiting. He held up the map. "It doesn't belong to some people." He told me.

"You wouldn't tell him?" He shrugged at me. Came over and handed it to me and walked into the study. I saw the map was closed and turned off. Folded in it was the homework for the week. I guess Hermione though I would forget. I sat it aside. Ron came out with a glass and handed over a small bag. I nodded to him and set it aside. Ron handed me the empty cup and left. He closed the door behind himself.

"What did he mean?" Draco asked me.

"I talk in my sleep sometimes." He looked at the door. "It wouldn't take Hermione long to figure out where I am. Since I'm still in school he brought the only map of Hogswart." I handed over the map. He didn't understand.

"What happened tonight Potter." Snape asked me.

"Not much you pulled me back too soon for me to find out much. He's upset and working on a way for the both of you to keep from being called." I told them. They looked at each other. "Riddle can be brilliant if he can put his needs and anger aside. He might be able to figure it out. Most likely though he'll think I saw it in his mind or something along those lines."

"Won't he just be able to see it Potter you have no mental protection." Snape told me. I gave him a look.

"That's not how the connection works. He has to enter my mind to hear what I'm thinking and he doesn't. I enter his mind. He can show me fake images, but they are still in his mind. I can get thought's out of his mind, but I have to be there to hear them. Why would you think he could hear mine?" I asked him. He didn't understand. "A mental shilde doesn't save me the trip, I go anyways. Was that what you were trying to stop, he getting into mymind?" I asked him.

"That's what Dumbledore is worried about." He told me.

"If he could get into my mind don't you think I would be dead by now. He would know everything I know. The flex charm wouldn't have kept him out. He would know where I stay in the summer or when I got to Hogsmead. He would know Draco isn't dead or where I was. Snape he doesn't enter my mind. We'll he has before, but he posed me completely."

"Then why are you learning mental magic?" Draco asked me.

"I've just started and really it just clams my mind." He thought about that and nodded. Snape was trying to understand. "I've known for a while he couldn't enter my mind. Dumbledore should know this also. The connection really is only one sided."

"Do you know why Potter?" Lucuis asked me. I nodded. He and Snape looked at me waiting for me to tell them. "Go on tell us, show us your smarter than two of the most powerful wizards."

"I have a piece of Riddle's soul in my head." I told them and took a drink. "Just to tell you, one of those greatest wizards knows this." They stained at me.

"You see Rick why I never thought Dumbledore should have became headmaster." Salazar said.

"That's what the prophesy is all about. He can't be killed till he kills me." I shrugged at them.

"When did you find this out Potter?" Snape asked me.

"Godrick told us. He explained everything Dumbledore's been keeping from Harry." Draco told him.

"One of my paintings sits in the headmaster's office Severus. It's boring most the time. But worthwhile at times, I spy on all the headmasters. Useful to have a spy." Godrick told him. "And before you ask yes Severus I am quit real. We're not here to play with Harry. Help him if there's a need to. We haven't lied to him and we have no plans to use him. We have no reason to use him."

"Truthful I would rather he stays here. He shouldn't be used in the manor he has been used. A child isn't a weapon for war, no matter the war or child." Salazar told them.

"How offend dose this happen Potter?"

"What?" I didn't understand what he was talking about.

"How offend are you pulled into the dark lords mind like you were tonight?"

"On average at less once a week." I told them. I took a drink. "The most on average once a day. There's good weeks where I won't be in his mind at all. Then bad days where I'm there a few times a day. It depends on his emotions. There is times where it dose depend on my own also. I can be pulled into his mind by my own doing." I told them.

"How?" Draco asked looking at me. He was worried and upset. I looked into my drink thinking about it.

"If my own emotions get unraveled." He didn't understand. "If I allow an emotion to get to strong. I started noticing last summer."

"When you sleep?" Snape asked me.

"I hardly am asleep early enough for that to matter. Though there are times when I'm asleep and take that trip. They normally are easier then what I normally deal with. It's been a clam week. Most likely since my minds been on other things. Gave me time to catch up on my sleep." I smirked.

"Meaning what Potter?" Snape asked me.

"Why is it easier." Draco asked me.

"I hardly see where that matters. Any other questions?" I asked Snape and Lucuis. I knew Draco would ask again once they left.

"I believe it does matter." Lucuis told me.

"Hardly. I'll answer anything you want to know that matters. Between myself and Riddle or either of you. Besides that I don't see the reason to answer anything personal about myself. I don't get into your business." He was surprised. Snape looked pissed off. Draco was hiding her smirk behind his glass.

"Would you feel better Potter if we got personal with you?" Lucuis asked me. I blinked at him.

"Hardly." Why would he think that.

"How about an exchange of personal information. If you answer my question, I'll answer your question." I thought about it wondering if I liked that deal.

"Everyone." Draco said and told everyone. Snape rolled his eyes and nodded. I thought about it and rolled the ice in my glass. Then got up and grabbed the bottle. That hid me putting up a truth ward. I sat down and filled my glass and put the bottle on the table with the other two glasses.

"I agree. Define your question. Meaning what, doesn't tell me what you want to know Lucuis."

"Giving you time to catch up on your sleep." I thought about my answer.

"Lucuis you know what a demontor makes you feel?" He looked at me with cold eyes. "That's why my subornation is like." His eyes changed. "Your sleep in sets. Are you aware of that." He nodded to me. Snape rolled his eyes but Draco didn't understand. "There's sleep studies done by muggles. My aunt puts magazines out for other's to believe they are read. I get to them when they are throw out. You fall asleep Draco and at first just your body is resting. Then your mind is resting and finely your mind shuts down and your subornation takes over." He nodded and was understanding it.

"The first two stages for me are fine. So either I sleep in stages or nape. 45 minutes at a time. After 45 minutes normally at that time your subornation takes over. I hardly will sleep without dreaming. As I said my dreams normally take on what you could think the feeling you would get from demontors. Hench I don't sleep very much or very long." I told Lucuis.

"Your catching up on your sleep?" He asked me.

"I do believe this was a question game. I answered Lucuis. Your turn." He thought about it.

"You might understand the meaning PTSD?" I nodded to him. Again Draco didn't understand.

"Your reliving your past dead." He nodded to me.

"Cissi normally has to smooth me back to sleep 3 times a week. Sometimes more, in the last little while. It was getting better." He told me. Then waved to Severus.

"I take a sleeping potion. 5 hours a night." Lucuis shook his head.

"I do believe Snape that you explained to your potions class that it wasn't wise to take a sleeping potion more than twice a week. For a mouth." He nodded to me.

"The potions doesn't put me to sleep Potter, it doesn't allow me to dream. Five hours a night. One night a week I won't take it. Taking the potion to long will mess with your mind." I nodded and understood. Draco wasn't understanding again.

"Your subornation works throw your problems. If you don't allow it, you'll have problems." He nodded again.

"I sleep in a dorm with two guys that scorn loudly." Draco told us. Lucuis raised his eye brow at me.

"Yes I've had a time to sleep. It's refreshing. Like I already said I've had a lot on my mind. Not that I've slept much, just enough." He nodded. "Go onto the next I don't feel like going around to know how much sleep everyone's got."

"You got to them. What Potter you weren't given everything you asked for or wanted?" Snape asked me.

"There's three different types of childhoods, each will branch off in their own set. Poor that normally brings along negate or abuse. Middle lined which normally means that you aren't overly loved, but not abused harshly. Then there's good, your loved and maybe curded. You know even though you hate it that your parents love you. Which is it Lucuis, I believe you should start this round." He was taken aback by the question. Then blinked a few times.

"I don't remember much before around the age 4. When I hit 4, my magic started perking more and more. My father started my studies around that time. I would spend much of my afternoon in his study with him. He taught me my normal studies along with magical studies. After lunch I spend much time with my mother learning house hold magic and eidetic. When I was 6 I remember my father gave me a snake for my birthday. I spent much of my free time with it. Throw school was normal. I was expected to get top grades and take the classes that was asked of me. Narcissi and my bonding happened when I was 18, Draco was connived that night. I followed my father's wishes when I was finished with school and took the mark." He told me. Then thought about it. "I would say my childhood was good." He finely said. Draco was wearing amask, but I could see behind it. He wasn't happy. Lucuis looked at Snape.

"My childhood and adult hood was poor. My mother was killed by my father at a young age. He was a drunk and abusive. Parts of school weren't better. I made the wrong choices." Snape explained. I rolled my eyes. Draco was looking at his glass and I knew he didn't want to answer right away. He was thinking of his answer.

"It's hard to believe that you Snape believe all the stories about me when only one person knew where I was. The earliest thing I remember is being flogged for asking to be fed also. It's being hit with a wooden object." I don't Draco, he didn't know the term. I took a drink. "I could cook and clean as soon as I could be taught. I spent the first 11 years sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs. Anything I received was trash my cousin no longer could use. My cousin holds a game with him and his friend to beat the shit out of me. My uncle enjoys taking his anger out on me. My aunt uses me as a house elf." I told everyone. I took a drink and looked at Draco. I left him an out. He didn't have to say what he thought about his childhood.

"I learned early on not to be seen or heard unless I was wanted. It wasn't out of the norm for most of us. Some houses weren't like this though. Everything is expected of me with or without an expiations or my liking. I learned early on I do what I'm told or else." Draco explained. He took a drink and was done with the question. Snape and Lucuis didn't like what was said. "Why return?" Draco looked at me.

"There's no place safer for me and I have no choice in my life. I do what I'm told whether or not I want to."

"Says?"

"The one and only Dumbledore. He knows best you know. It's all for the greater good Draco." I told him.

"Does he know?" He asked me. He was looking at me waiting for an answer.

"Does it matter?" He nodded.

"You'll answer Draco yet not us without something in return why?" Lucuis asked me.

"Draco and I have a repo already Lucuis. He knows when to stop asking so do I." He looked at the fire between us.

"How well are you able to predict his actions." He asked me.

"He's going to be upset for a while, then will calm down and start thinking. He knows Draco and I disappeared together. Once he finds out Snape is seen alive he'll really start thinking. Before he just might think that you and Snape came looking for Draco and meet your end. When he starts thinking he's going to worry. Someone knows how to remove the mark. He's going to keep his followers closer. He might wait a while for his next move or change his plans. But your loss won't change his mind." I told him.

"You're the phoenix?" Snape asked and sat forward. I gave him a look and didn't understand.

"Panther. Takes a lot of will power to become a magical animal." I told him. Everyone looked at me.

"No Potter, I'm saying you're the phoenix. As in the person who tips off Dumbledore. Phawn will leave and return with a note. All hours of the day and night. Little hints or plans. Dumbledore doesn't even know who it is. At first we questions the notes. Now we act." Snape told me.

"Silly name. Flawn must hate it. It's a few of us really. The hand writing is always the same, because it's spelled. Most the time. It's the paper you need to watch for. Luna will write something down quick and send it off. It's always ripped off something else. Hermione sends a whole scroll. Ron and Neville use a note pad. That's muggle paper stacked together. I use paper out of a note book. Luna sends her own notes along after she found out that I was. If I'm alone I'll send it off once I've cleared my mind. Everyone will spend along what I said. It's also normally shorter and to the point." I told him.

"Potter do you know how many life's you saved. The dark lord no longer thinks I'm a spy either. How doesn't anyone know." He asked me.

"No one asks Snape. Would you really believe I would put my fame and myself aside to help someone else?" I raised my eye brow at him.

"Will you still?" Draco asked me.

"I see no reason not to Draco. The first letter started when a death eater raid was going to harm children." He nodded. "I send letters to help save someone's life Draco. No more and no less. I don't account for everything I see or hear. Some letters hold no meaning really, it was just a though that pasted throw Riddle's mind. Some happen minutes latter. Flawn watches over all of the school, all you have to do is call for aid and he comes. Like the school, she's very smart really you just have to learn how to listen."

"How so?" He asked me.

"Do you really think a wall just moves on its own. She's wasn't pleased with us. She acts a few times when we fight. Mostly when we're alone."

"She's always been like that boys." Rick told us.

"How should one think Potter when you do live up the fame." Lucuis told me. I looked over at him and took a drink.

"Lucuis do you know how many times I've fallen in and out of love throw the papers. I must be very busy and have very open tease. One thing the papers get wrong all the time is I am purely gay. The few that I've dated at school don't come forward. The rest wouldn't even know where to start. Not that anyone knows I leave the house." I smirked. "Think about everything you've heared and read about me and think for yourself once. I don't care for Fudge but we're very good friends. I spend time at the minster working with the aurtors. Lucuis have you seen me in the minster." He raised his eye brow.

"Then you're not dating the princess?" Draco asked me. He was smirking.

"Nala is a wonderful person Draco, once the paper came out a letter from her showed up out raged that I would bring her into my life. I wrote back and told her none of it was my doing. Then responded to her boy friend explaining more. Never met in person. We'll owl sometimes. The first letter didn't come throw. She wrote to Hermione after that. None of my letters come throw really. Unless it's written in a nick name. A school owl or my own owl brings it."

"Isn't that against the law or something?" He asked not understanding.

"Half of it is by the minster. It's to protect me. The other half is from Dumbledore. Keeping things from me. If there's no danger in the mail I should be getting my mail from the minster. Yet I don't. Most the time I won't even receive mail from Hermione and Ron. They have learned just to call Hedwig now." He nodded to me.

"Now it's late and I would like try and sleep for the rest of the night. What's left of it. Thank you for coming gentlemen, good night." I said and waved to the fire place They both looked at me and was surprised. I waved again. "Step to." They got up even though they surprised and walked towards the fire place.

"Is that's where the scars come from?" Draco asked me. I saw Snape look back at me as he was pulled into the flow. I waited.

"Yes when did you see them?" I asked him. He looked up from his class and looked at me.

"When I brought you the clothes. I saw throw the shower wall." He told me. "How doesn't anyone know." He asked me.

"Meaning my dorm mates?" He nodded to me. "I don't normally change in front of them. A few people know Draco." He nodded. I finished off my glass and sat it aside. "Come on Draco it's late, let's head to bed." He nodded to me. I got up and took his glass and put it aside. He took my hand and I helped him up. I walked him into the bedroom and got him out of his robe. A lot has happened tonight and he was upset. He let me get him into bed and covered with the blankets.

"Stay." Draco said and caught my hand as I left. I looked back at him and saw he meant it. He was upset. I nodded to him. He let go of my hand and I started walking around the bed. "Please." He sat up and looked at me. I smiled at him softly.

"I will," He calmed down a little when he noticed what I was doing. I sat down on the other side of the bed.

"Lay down Draco." He did and faced me. I lay down and faced him. I brushed his hair back out of his eyes.

"You're not bothered?" He asked me softly and wasn't looking at me. I smiled at him.

"Many of nights Draco someone will share my bed for the same reason." He looked at me and didn't understand. "I have a way of soothing other's I guess. I can get someone to calm down and go back to sleep. At less every first year has come a slept with me once. The boy's dorm isn't warded against girls."

"What do you do?" He asked me. I noticed he likes his hair being brushed back.

"I'll talk to them. Some just like that. Some like to hear a story. A few just need someone there or to be rubbed." His eyes kept on dropping.

"Tell me a story?" He said. I smiled.

"I should have known you were the story type. Let me think, oh I know." He opened his eyes and looked at me. "There once a long time ago was a Dragon. It was a gold dragon, the only one of his kind. He was strong and smart. All the other Dragons would come to him. He was the king of dragons. His wisdom and honor were above all the other dragons. Then one day he was out walking his land and came across a small child. A young boy who was sad and crying. The dragon laid down next to the boy and asked him why he was crying. The boy looked up and looked the dragon over with huge eyes. "A Dragon?" He whispered. The dragon laughed deep in his chest. "Yes child I'm a dragon. Am I the reason for your tears?" He boy shook his head. "Then why are you crying." He asked. The boy looked him over and was still surprised. "I'm lost." The little boy said. "I don't know the way home." The dragon nodded to him. "I would be sad to, to find out that I was lost and couldn't find my way home." The dragon told him. "Shall I help you find your way home." The dragon asked. The boy jumped up and nodded.

"Please oh please." The boy said. The Dragon lowered his wing.

"Climb on little one and I'll help you." The boy climbed up his chest and laid on the dragons head. Once he was right, the dragon stood up and walked away. They looked and looked. But they couldn't find the child home. Before they knew it the child was a grown man. The child no longer fly on his head, but on his back." I said and noticed Draco was asleep. I brushed his hair back once more.

"Good night dragon." I laid down on the pillow and fall asleep.

Severus

"Is that where the scars come from." I heard Draco say and looked back at Potter. He was watching me. I didn't hear the answer. I was pulled throw the flow. I stopped out at the wolf den and looked back at the fire place. What scars.

"Severus?" I looked over at Remus. He was waiting for us. "What's wrong Severus?" He asked me. Lucius stopped at the door and looked back at me.

"Severus?" He asked me. I looked back at the fire place.

"Remus when Potter arrives at the headquarters do you ever smell anything off about him?" I asked. He thought about it.

"As in what Severus. Harry's a teenage boy."

"Blood?" He looked at me and saw I was really asking. I saw he was thinking about it.

"I don't believe I have. Though I'm never around the headquarters often and he's normally around many others." I thought about it. Grabbed some pounder and throw it in the fireplace.

"Sal's living room." I called out and stepped throw. I saw the couch was empty. Then heard someone talking softly. I walked over to the bedroom and saw both boys laying on the bed. They were laying together facing each other. Potter was rubbing his fingers throw Draco's hair. I noticed he was telling Draco a story.

"Goodnight Draco." He said softly, fixed his pillow and fall asleep. I watched they for a while. The grabbed a blanket covered Potter. I wonder what else I wasn't told about him or how different he is then I though. I walked out and stepped back throw the fire place. Remus was waiting for me. He handed over a glass of wine after I sat down. I took a drink.

"Would you like to explain what's going on Severus?" Remus asked me.

"Potter's been abused." He blinked. Sat forward and looked at me.

"By?" He asked me.

"From what he said. He's family." He was watching me to see if I was lying. "Draco fire called me when Potter had another vision. Lucuis and I went to him because he didn't know what was happing and he was worried. I pulled him out of the vision. Afterwards we were talking. His home life wasn't anything we know Remus. A lot of what we know isn't right?" I told him.

"Harry told you?" He asked me. I nodded to him.

"As I left, right before the flow took me. Draco asked Potter if that was what the scars are from." He rubbed his face.

"Harry has a few scars here and there Severus from fighting with the dark lord." I nodded.

"I know Remus, but all of those are seen from time to time and none would be called scars. I want to talk to him, an abused child shouldn't bottle this up."

"You think he's going to turn?" He asked me. I shook my head no.

"I dough Potter has a evil bone in his body Remus. But it can hold problems in other parts of his life. Even you've tried to tell me since Black died he's been held back and quitter. He talked tonight about being purged with nightmares. Talking might allow him to rid himself from them."

"I'm not going to stop you Severus. Just ask not to push him. If he doesn't want to talk, don't make him."

"Trust me Remus you don't rush or push an abuse case." He let out a breath and nodded. I took a drink of the wine. It was really nice. "Potter's?" I asked him.

"Sirius's, he's the one with the tease for wine. James preferred ice Vodka." I looked at him and raised my eye brow. "He put some stock into it. Harry would own that now. Own half the company to one of the suppliers. Each year a case will show up in his study, I'll put them with the rest. Never liked the stuff."

"Don't tell Lucius he'll drink it all." I told him. He shrugged.

"16 years Severus, there's close to 100 bottles down stairs." He took another drink.

"What else is down stairs?"

"Wide collection of wine. Ice Vodka, fire whiskey, dark brandy, that's from my collection. Butter beer, then a wide collect of muggle alcohol. Much different and have a wide branch of flavors to them. Some of the best wine's Sirius collected were muggle. Barley I enjoy." He told me.

"Wondered about your coffee creamer." He nodded to me.

"What else have you hidden in this wolf den of yours?"He put his glass aside.

"That Severus is something you can find out for yourself. You know you're welcome. It's late, come on let's get some sleep. I have a room for you." He waved me out.

"You expected me to come?" I asked him.

"You care for Lucius and Narcissi Severus." He headed to the right. It was away from Lucius and Narcissi room. We headed up a set of stairs. He opened a door and waved me in.

"Good night Severus. Nip cares for this wing." I nodded and walked in. The room was done in Syltherin colors. It was very nice, the colors were rich.

"Good night Remus." He shut the door behind me. A pair of sleeping clothes were waiting for me on the bed. I showered, changed, took my potion and got into bed.

Sleep was giving for a change. I woke up and saw the sun was already high and bright. I pulled on the robe that was waiting. My clothes were missing. I headed down to the dining room. I walked in and saw everyone was still there. I sat down and took the cup of coffee Remus handed over.

"None of you will bug those boys you hear me." Narcissi told us. We looked over at her. "Don't give me that look, those boys are almost adults. They needed just a little time to themselves. This may be finely what will make them put their problems behind them. They could be very good for each other."

"Cissi Draco thinks we neglected him." Lucius told her.

"Dear I wouldn't blame him. We weren't the loving parents." He looked away from her. "You'll learn and change dear. Change slowly. If you change all at once, he will think it's only because of what he's told you."

"We'll check on them, but leave them alone." Remus told her. She finely smiled and nodded.

"Good, now I'm off. Behave you three." She said and walked out. We wall watched her.

"Where are you going Narcissi?" Lucius yelled once he came to. She didn't answer. He reached over and grabbed the letters she was reading. He read throw them and glared at the doorway.

"She'll be safe Lucius. She's wearing a potkey." Remus told him.

"If she has time to use it." Lucius was pissed off.

"It's only active with danger. Her heart beat raises it turns on. She's curse it turns on. Spelled in any harmful way it's turned on." We both looked at him. "It's Potter family magic."

"Potkeys don't work like that Remus." I told him.

"It's more like portal magic. Every Potter wife wears one. Lily would active it at less once a day when she was pregnant with Harry. It will bring her to Potter manor though. At that time a house elf will bring her hear." He told us.

"Which manor?" I asked him.

"The Potter manor. She's wearing Lily's portkey. It's the only one still in use. Harry would have to make a new one himself. He hasn't learned his family magic yet. He will with time." Remus told us.

"He's almost of age. Why hasn't he been taught?" Lucius asked.

"Dumbledore feels he doesn't need to know." Remus told him. Lucius shook his head. "Something that needs to be brought up. Have you schooled Draco?" He asked.

"He's learned most of both families magic. Narcissi doesn't feel he should learn all of it till he's of age. The Black's family magic is very dark. Even some of my own is dark. What is the Potter's magic?" He asked.

"James and Sirius didn't share and I didn't ask Lucius. I know a few from both sides. My own is just as dark as the Blacks." We looked at him. Remus took a drink. "Are you forgetting who my maker is?"

"Remus?"

"Grayback came from a pack Severus. Nathan his older brother and my alpha found me after school. I was taught everything I should have been." He told us.

"Dose wolfbane even help you Remus?"

"Yes for a pack less werewolf it does wonder Severus. It allows the humans mind hold control. A pack is much different. You learn to share with the wolf. You both are always forward. Moody will stay back around the order. Dumbledore doesn't like packs. He doesn't even like werewolf. They are dark. I still take wolfbane during the full moon. Moody's use to a pack. The wolf bane allows us to share the mind of the wolf. There are two types of werewolf. Not that anyone would know. What you saw Severus the last time was a half shift." Remus told me.

"Let's go I want to check on Draco." Lucius said and got up.

"Luc you're inyour night clothes." I told him. He looked down. Then walked out. I shook my head finished my breakfast and flo to my private rooms. Shady was waiting for me.

"Severus Snape where have you been?"

"I'm sorry I worried you Shady, I've been looking for a dragon." She nodded and waved to the bedroom. I followed what she wanted. I changed into the clothes she had out for me. When I was done with my teacher robes, I checked on the potion I had waiting. Then headed to my office. I finished some of the work I had waiting on me. When I was done I headed to lunch. Albums expected each teacher to be at one meal a day. Remus was even there.

"Have either of you found anything?" He asked us.

"Nothing yet Albums." I shook my head no. He let out a breath.

"Order meeting tomorrow night if nothings found. We're going to have to release this shortly." He told us.

"Think that's wise Albums?" I asked him.

"If it was just Harry, I wouldn't have to. With Draco missing also my hands are tired." He told us. This wasn't going to turn out well for him. I glanced at Remus.

"We'll keep looking." Remus told him. After lunch we went to my rooms.

"Let's go." Remus said. I nodded and we flo together. We stepped out in the living room. Lucius was sitting next to the fire. His eyes were on the table in front of us. Draco and Potter were working at the table. They both closed the book that was open in front of them and slipped it into their bags. That shot up red flags.

"Do either of you remember that there's more to schooling then just book work?" Remus said and walked over to Harry. "Pup?"

"Were getting there." Potter told him. "Something you want to share?" Remus pulled out a chair and sat down.

"There's a meeting tomorrow night. Dumbledore's going to bring up your disappearance." Harry leaned back and rubbed his face.

"Which means we'll hit the papers Monday." Potter said.

"Which means we'll really have to wait." Draco told him. Potter brushed his hair back.

"Wait, why are you waiting?" Lucius asked. I wanted to know also.

"I'm not asking you to Draco. We can finish off what we need to and return tomorrow before anything happens." Draco leaned back in his chair and looked at Potter.

"You don't have to." He finely said.

"Draco this doesn't matter. What happened when you're blamed for everything?" Harry asked him. What were these two going on about? Lucius was wondering also. Remus on the other hand was following what was happening. Draco smirked.

"Nothing will happen Harry since you are my lord. Nothing can be held against me unless you bring it up. The same can be said about you." Lucius's face when cold.

"Then return without me." Draco smirked.

"Harry your my lord, not my master. I'll return as we have already agreed upon. You'll return with me. There's nothing to worry about. We'll think of a reason we were gone for so long and stick to it. What a scandal for everyone. They will write lies and tell stories. You kidnapped me and killed me and went into hiding. I kidnapped you, killed you and went into hiding. We'll have our fun and you know it. The dark lord, Dumbledore and the minster won't know what to do." Draco told him.

"What hasn't been told to us?" Lucius stood up. "There's no reason to wait to return unless there's something we don't know about."

"School work, some business and much planning takes time Father." Draco sat forward and started working on his home work again.

"Yes they do. You are pushing your father's question to the side Draco. I can understand the reason, he has no control over you during school. But I do Draco. I am the head of your house. What brought this about the truth this time or I will find it out on my own." I told them and looked from one to the other. Draco didn't even look up. He wasn't listening. Harry on the other hand brushed his hair back again.

"I'm taking a potion that will be read in my body for a few more days." Draco finely told me. I looked at them and thought about all the potions that last in the body for days, for a week.

"Draco you took a regeneration blood potion?" He nodded to me. "The night after your first visit." I thought back and didn't know him weak or pale.

"With cause." He nodded to me.

"It was needed." Draco told me.

"For a new or old reason Draco?" I asked him. He looked over at me and I knew he was weighting his answer.

"New." I thought about it.

"By your own cause or someone else's." He leaned back and tapped the table thinking.

"Since I draw first, I hardly see why it would be either." He finely told me. I looked at Potter and saw he was watching Draco. His answer surprised Potter.

"Explain." I ordered them.

"Harry noticed I was missing from lunch and tracked me down. I do really hate that you always know what I'm up to Harry. I reacted first when I saw him and we duel for a short while. Neither backed down or were soft on each other. One of his spells hit me. He brought be here. For payment besides a prefect healing. My mark was removed." Draco told me. Potter was looking at the table. He was ashamed to have hurt Draco.

"Prefect, a child able to do a perfect healing." Lucius said. Draco slowly undid his shirt and stood up. His chest looked no different.

"It took a while." Potter said softly.

"Curse Potter." I said as Draco sat down.

"I hardly see where that matters Sev." Draco told me.


End file.
